


Peter Parker and Shuri Prank The Avengers Team

by irondad1spiderson1andloki



Series: Avengers Family [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), BAMF Michelle Jones, Cute Shuri and Peter friendship, Fake Blood, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Irondad, Multi, Other, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Swearing, Worried Tony Stark, michelle jones and peter parker are dating, peter and shuri play pranks, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 37,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irondad1spiderson1andloki/pseuds/irondad1spiderson1andloki
Summary: Peter and Shuri are just adorable and like freaking their friends out with pranks.





	1. Windex Prank

"This is going to be the best prank in the history of pranks." Shuri snickered, watching Peter pour out the windex from the bottle. "I know, I know. You have to stay hidden while you record it though. I don't want Tony to see you." Once all the windex was out, Peter started filling the bottle with water and then pouring it out, making sure it was really clean. (Don't try this at home kids) "He's going to get so mad, you know that right?" Shuri was fiddling with the video camera she had created in her lab. It got way better quality videos than any other regular camera, so when Shuri and Peter would watch back the footage after, it would be like a movie.

"Yeah, I know. But, it'll be so worth it in the end. Okay, we're ready!" Peter exclaimed after pouring in the blue Gatorade. Shuri was practically bouncing with excitement as she followed Peter into Tony's lab. Tony would be back in about 5 minutes, and he had told Peter to wait in the lab for him so they could work on a suit upgrade. Shuri raced to hide behind one of Tony's unfinished robots, turning on the video camera and trying to hold in her laughter. Peter took out his phone and scrolled through Tumblr, liking about every post complimenting Spiderman. Eventually, a few minutes late, Tony strolled in casually, wearing a very formal suit and black sunglasses. "Hey, kid. Ready to get to work?" Tony asked, pulling the sunglasses off to look Peter in the eyes. "Sure, lemme just get a quick drink." Peter murmured, and Tony waited patiently as Peter walked over to the workbench where there was the windex bottle. 

Shuri was almost choking on her muffled laughter, trying to hold the camera straight. Peter unscrewed the top of the bottle, and Tony tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. Peter tilted the bottle back and drank the Gatorade, successfully hiding his large smile. Tony lunged at Peter and almost knocked the bottle out of his hands. "What the fuck?! Are you insane, that's poisonous!" Tony was rightfully horrified, attempting to grab the bottle away. Peter was pulling it back, and managed to get another sip in. "Peter, STOP! What the hell is wrong with you?" Tony was trying his best not to start panicking, but it was getting a little hard to stop his voice was from shaking. Was the kid TRYING to kill himself?

"It's good!" Peter pointed out, taking another big gulp of it. Tony ripped the bottle out of his hands and poured it all on the floor, not even caring about the mess. Dum-E or U could clean it up later. "Peter! We have to get you to the Medbay now! I cannot fucking believe you just did that. We have to get your stomach pumped, and you must be drunk or something to think that Windex is able to be consumed by humans." Tony growled, pulling Peter toward the door before Shuri burst out laughing, and so did Peter. "O-Oh my god, I cannot! That was so much better than even I could imagine!" Shuri choked out between laughs, and Peter was rolling on the floor laughing. Tony was extremely confused and hadn't quite caught on yet, glaring at Shuri. "What is going on?" That only made her laugh harder and she stopped filming, setting the camera on the workbench. "It was a prank, old man! There's Gatorade in the bottle, not Windex." Shuri explained, motioning to the spilled liquid on the floor. That was when it made sense.

"Oh my fucking God." 

Peter stood up and sat on the couch, hiccupping with laughter still. Shuri sat beside him and they high fived, laughing. "You're going to give me gray hair, kid. I honest to god thought you were drinking Windex." Tony grumbled, resting his head in his hands. "Sorry, Mister Stark, it was just too funny of an idea to pass up." Peter had stopped laughing, but still had a bright smile on his face. "Yeah, well, harhar. Clean up this mess, and you're grounded for two days." Shuri started laughing again, and fell off the couch.


	2. FRIDAY speaks in vines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry that this wasn't as good as the last one. I was pretty rushed while writing it.

"Okay, okay, I think I've almost got it!" Shuri typed in another sequence of codes, and Peter checked it off the list of ones to try. "I think it worked!" Shuri exclaimed, entering one last string of coding. "Really? Wait, let me try." Peter cleared his throat dramatically before looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, FRIDAY, what should I be when I grow up?" There was a moment of silence before FRIDAY responded. "If you want to be a dog, RUFF!" Shuri and Peter stared at each other in shock for a few minutes before they burst out laughing hysterically. "Oh my god, yes!" Shuri wheezed, finally putting a stop to her laughter. 

Just then, Natasha walked into the room, completely unaware of what the two were doing. Clint walked in behind her, and then threw a paper at the back of her head. She jumped slightly, and Shuri and Peter stepped back to watch the show, knowing this wouldn't end well. "I declare war." Natasha said with a completely serious expression. She then grabbed the paper and threw it back, but Clint dodged it. "They're totally dating." Shuri whispered, and Peter nodded at least fifty times. Clint picked up Natasha and threw her onto the couch, both of them giggling like schoolgirls. "Miss Keisha, Miss Keisha? Oh my fucking god, she fucking dead." FRIDAY spoke suddenly. Everyone in the room froze, before Shuri and Peter started laughing again. "Wait, what?" Clint said, getting off of Natasha. "Just ignore it, it's probably some error. Let's go. This isn't over." Natasha stated simply, though even she looked confused.

Clint and her walked toward Natasha's room to "Continue their fight", but it was more likely they were doing something a lot better than that if you know what I saying. Shuri and Peter were still laughing when Tony walked into the room. "What are you two brats laughing about?" But there was no bite in his tone. "Memes." Shuri replied. It wasn't technically a lie... "Hey, FRIDAY." Tony greeted, walking over to the kitchen cupboard. "Hi, welcome to Chili's." Tony's head snapped up to the ceiling. Shuri and Peter attempted to make themselves look busy by picking up their phones and fake texting. "...What?" FRIDAY did not respond, and Tony still hadn't moved from his position.

"It's a joke, Tony. We're pranking everyone." Peter told him, chuckling quietly. "Ohhh, okay. Sounds fun. What do we do, and what are these things she's saying?" Tony asked, gesturing toward the cameras. "She's saying vines. Like, watch this." "What do you get when Bucky and Steve are in the hot tub together?" There was a quick second of silence. "Two bros, chilling in the hot tub, five feet apart because they're not gay." Tony was wheezing and laughing, slapping his hand against the countertop. "Okay, okay. I love it. Let's get more people in here." He sent a text to the Avengers groupchat (I want to write a story about this chat), telling everyone they were having a movie night. Nat and Clint ran in, and Natasha was still buttoning up her top, but still. "MOVIE NIGHT YES!" Shuri exclaimed, and Bucky walked in.

"Sounds like a good time. I'm in." Tony was staring at him. "So you just live here now?" He asked, frowning. Bucky shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Peter, slinging his arm around his shoulder. "What are we watching?" Nat asked, sitting on the other couch (there are two), and Clint sat beside her. "THE LION KING" Peter blurted, smiling wide. Everyone who was in the room so far seemed on board with that idea. "I've never seen that." Tony admitted, sitting next to Peter. Shuri sat beside Tony. (This is complicated) Steve walked in, and sat next to Clint. "How have you never seen the Lion King?" Peter gasped in mock offense. Bruce walked into the room as well, with Wanda and Vision at his side. "We're going to need more chairs." Steve pointed out, as Wanda sat on the arm of the couch next to Steve. Bruce pulled over a kitchen chair and sat down, and Vision sat on another arm of the couch. (DID I REMEMBER EVERYONE? IF NOT, THEN OOPS) "We need tortilla chips, like really bad. Every movie needs tortilla chips." Bucky said, and stood up to get a bag of chips. "Hurricane Katrina? More like Hurricane Tortilla!" FRIDAY interrupted, and the whole room looked at Bucky, who was frozen in shock with a bag of tortilla chips.

"What in the world does that mean?" Bruce looked pretty concerned, while everyone else just looked pretty amused. "Was that a vine?" Vision asked, looking at Shuri. Shuri gaped at Vision for a second, and so did Peter. "You watch vines?" Shuri asked him curiously. "Of course I do. They are amusing." Vision sounded so emotionless and serious that it made this situation even more hilarious. "What the hell is a vine?" Natasha asked. "FRIDAY, what's wrong with you today?" Steve asked, frowning at one of the cameras. "Oh, hi, thanks for checking in I'm still a piece of garbage!" FRIDAY replied in a sing-song voice. That made everyone start laughing, and Steve just looked offended. "Yes, Vision, they're vines."


	3. Hello Kitty Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, yes, you look very threatening brother."

Shuri and Peter were still finishing up changing the color of the fabric on the Black Panther suit so it looked like Hello Kitty, when suddenly Peter became concerned. "Wait, are you sure this won't weaken the suit at all? Like, the hits won't hurt him just because of this prank, will they?" Peter paused in his worries when Shuri shot him a smile. "I would never endanger my brother, don't worry." She said, and started adding the suit back into the teeth of the necklace. Peter seemed pleased with her response and stood up, clapping his hands together. "Time to get this show on the road." He said, feeling the smooth silver teeth of the necklace. "Road work ahead?" They were so obsessed at this point, that just the word road was enough to trigger a vine reference. "Uh, yeah, I sure hope it does!"

The two friends laughed for a moment, before clearing their throats and calming down. The Black Panther suit wasn't needed for fighting at the moment, instead it was needed to show the Avengers the new updates to the suit. Most of the team hadn't seen the suit at its full potential yet, and they were pretty curious to see it. Shuri and Peter walked into the meeting room, where T'Challa was standing at the front of the room. "Ah, sister! Are you finished with the work?" He greeted Shuri, glancing at the necklace. "Yes, your highness." She mocked him for a moment, but it was playful. She handed him the necklace, and he slipped it on with a pleased expression. Shuri and Peter exchanged a quick, unnoticeable glance. 

Peter stood near Bucky and Tony, hiding a smirk (mostly) successfully. "Well, my friends, thank you for inviting me here today to show you the new Black Panther suit. I believe it will strike fear in the hearts of our enemies." T'Challa said proudly, activating the suit. It quickly spread over his body, and he closed his eyes with a smirk. The suit wasn't black, though, it was a bright white. However, in the middle of the suit the cloth was pink, with other details added in black so it looked like a pink ballerina dress on the white. The mask spread over his face, but instead of the usual threatening mask, it was white as well. With, of course, black whiskers, a yellow nose, round black eyes, and a pink bow decal on the ear. T'Challa waited for sighs of awe, or clapping, but none came. 

Shuri and Peter were choking on their laughter, and suddenly Shuri burst out laughing, slapping her hand on her knee. "Oh, yes, you look very threatening, brother!" T'Challa squirmed in discomfort, unsure yet of why the two were laughing until he saw the half confused, half amused looks on the Avengers faces. He looked down at the suit to see if there was a rip in it or something, and was shocked to see how it looked. "Shuri, what have you done to the suit?" That caused Tony and Natasha to burst out laughing as well. "Is--Is that Hello Kitty?" Tony wheezed, pointing with a shaking finger. Steve glared at Shuri, trying to seem professional, but even he looked a bit amused. 

"I think it looks great, don't you agree?" Shuri asked, walking over to her brother and tugging teasingly at the tight suit. "I do not!" The rest of the Avengers began laughing as well. "Okay, okay, I assume Peter and Shuri were the two geniuses behind this prank again?" Clint asked, chuckling as he looked at the two teens. Peter nodded, pulling a wrinkled printed picture of Hello Kitty in a pink ballerina dress out of his back pocket. Clint clapped him on the shoulder, laughing harder. "Well, I think I could take you under my wing, you two. We can all prank together." He was smiling warmly at the two. 

"Why is this so funny? Fix it, Shuri!" T'Challa whined, crossing his arms. "In my opinion, you should just wear the suit like this forever." Bucky said, gesturing up and down at the colorful attire. Wanda nudged Vision, showing him her picture she took of the Wakandian King. He smiled at her as she giggled. T'Challa whined again when Shuri didn't respond, and instead just laughed more. He started squirming, trying to get the suit to deactivate. Instead, it started playing the Hello Kitty Theme Song. Let's just say, many memories were made, and many laughs were head, and only one King had to be annoyed for it to happen.


	4. Pregnancy Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to update this tomorrow, but I got really bored so I wanted to write another chapter. Introducing Peter and Michelle!

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shuri, princess of Wakanda." Shuri introduced herself with fake formality. MJ laughed, shaking her hand. "I'm Michelle, but you can just call me MJ if you want. I'm dating this dork here." MJ said, giving Peter a light shove. He laughed, stumbling. "He's mentioned you. I think he's in love." Shuri and MJ glanced in amusement at the embarrassed blush on Peter's face. "Shut up." He grumbled half heartedly. "I assume you already met the team." MJ nodded as Shuri pointed to a picture of the whole team along with Peter and Shuri, smiling at the camera. "Well, to get to know each other, I suggest a prank." Shuri grinned mischievously, and MJ's face lit up.

"Sounds fun. What are we planning on doing then?" Peter butt in, desperate to not be forgotten. "Well, this might be a little embarrassing for the two of you, but...maybe a pregnancy prank?" Shuri smiled awkwardly, leaning to the side slightly. MJ and Peter's faces grew red as tomatoes simultaneously, it was honestly kind of adorable. "I mean, I don't know... What do you think, dork?" MJ addressed Peter, her more irritated persona appearing again. "Me? I mean, of course me, what am I even talking about? I-uh-I'm fine with it if you are. But only if you are, you know." He eventually cut himself off from his rambles. MJ sighed exaggeratedly, putting extra emphasis on the eye roll. "Whatever. It's fine. We need to buy pregnancy tests so we can fake it." 

Shuri did a tiny little 'yes!'. "Let's go to Walmart. This should be fun!" Shuri grabbed both Peter and MJ's hand, and led them out of the room. 

 

(TIME SKIP BECAUSE I'M LAZY)

 

Shuri crept around the corner to peek into the room and see who was inside. MJ and Peter hid behind her, MJ carrying the pregnancy test with two red lines drawn onto it. Inside the room was Tony, Steve, Sam, and Rhodey. Good enough for a prank, Shuri decided, and motioned for the two to walk in as she hid in the doorway. The lights were off in the hallway, providing a good enough hiding place. Tony's head snapped up from the magazine he was reading when Peter and MJ entered the room, and he smiled at them. "Hey, kid. Hey, Kid's Girlfriend." Tony greeted with a tiny wave, and MJ scoffed with a fond eye roll. "Hey, Mr. Stark." Peter replied, trying his best to put on his nervous voice. To be quite honest, he was a good actor. 

Steve frowned at the tone and glanced away from his game of Risk against Sam and Rhodey. "Anything wrong, Peter?" Peter put on an even more nervous expression and nodded. MJ shoved the fake pregnancy test in her back pocket and fiddled with her hands. "What is it? You know you can talk to us." Sam added. "C-Can we sit down and talk about this, please?" MJ fake stuttered. The men seemed surprised to hear her speak like that, since she always had a very chill, confident aura. "Of course." Rhodey and Sam got off the floor and sat beside Steve on the couch, and Tony sat too. 

Peter and MJ took a seat on the other couch, side by side. MJ twirled a loose curl with her finger, staring at the floor. "Well, everyone. This is really important, and it's really serious, okay?" Peter announced, voice shaky. They had to admit, they were getting worried. Especially Tony, who had never seen Peter this nervous in a while. "Just lay it out, kid. It'll be okay." Tony tried his best to sound soothing, but it didn't really sound as well as he'd hoped. "MJ took a pregnancy test today, and she tested positive. She's pregnant." MJ pulled out the positive pregnancy test to prove it. 

There was awkward silence, with MJ tried hard to look convincing, and Peter trying not to burst into flames of embarrassment. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Steve spoke up first. That startled Peter, since Cap had never sworn in his presence before. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but MJ beat him to it. "We were thinking we wanted to fuck." Steve glared at her, and Peter tried his best not to burst into tears of laughter and fear. "Did no one teach you what a condom was? Oh my god, what the hell were you thinking?" Rhodey groaned, falling back onto the couch completely. Tony was staring at the two in shock, but he couldn't really say he was mad. He was disappointed, yes of course, but he wasn't angry.

"Maybe we're being a little harsh. Calm down." Everyone stared at Tony. "Calm down? The girl's pregnant, and she's 16!" Sam pointed out, pointing at MJ. "My name is Michelle, thank you." She sassed, frowning. Suddenly, Shuri ran into the room, holding her hands up in a surrendering gesture. "We don't want to start another civil war. It was a prank. She's not really pregnant." Shuri admitted, but she didn't really sound afraid. She sounded more amused than anything. "Yeah, it was just a joke, everyone. We faked the test." Peter was trying his best to smile, but he was really nervous, and he was sure it was obvious. Tony blinked at him with an emotionless look for a few seconds before he let out a low, exhausted chuckle. 

Sam and Rhodey started laughing too, eventually, and so did Shuri, MJ, and Peter. Peter was relieved no one thought it was a big deal. But, Steve didn't looked so amused. "You can get her pregnant after college, Pete. I kind of want grandkids." Tony had to build up courage for a few moments before blatantly referring to himself as Peter's father, but it turned out it just sounded like a funny joke, and it only made everyone laugh harder. This time, Steve actually laughed.


	5. Not A Prank, But A Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ, Shuri, and Peter at Walmart.

"Peter, I swear to god, if you get us kicked out I will murder you." MJ crossed her arms sassily in front of her, one eyebrow raised. She looked very unamused as Peter began climbing up a shelf so he could jump into the ball bin. "No one is around, no one will notice." Peter almost lost his balance, swaying for a second and Shuri reached out to catch him in case he fell. MJ seemed like she would honestly be happy if Peter fell at this point. 

"I wish Vine was still alive. This would be a great vine." Shuri put on her best fake sad face and dramatically pretended to wipe a tear. Peter finally made it to the top of the shelf, and prepared to jump. He shook out his arms and started bouncing on the shelf, trying to get some adrenaline rushing. Shuri and MJ watched expectantly for a few seconds, until Peter leapt into the bin. MJ just sighed as the balls flew out and Peter fell in, resting her head in her hands. Shuri was clapping her hands and laughing as Peter started to climb out, panting. "You're such an idiot." MJ groaned.

"Well, I'm your idiot." Peter teased as he finally got out of the bin and landed on the tiles beside her. She avoided eye contact after that, grumbling under her breath, but she didn't deny it. "Okay, that was amazing and it shall be remembered for all eternity." Shuri proclaimed, putting her hand to her heart. The group started laughing again, and then started looking for the pregnancy tests. "Wait. Do you think they have tide pods?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ and Peter are an iconic couple. Like, iconic as hell. That one relationship where the girl or boy is always exasperated with the other's stupidity? Adorable? Hello?


	6. Loki Convinces Peter and Shuri to be Evil Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loki, Shuri, and I will rule the world! You will see. Or, more like you will not, because we will destroy you."

"Mr. Loki, sir, can you transform into a snake for me? I want to see!" Peter begged, having just met the god for the first time. Loki rolled his eyes fondly, with a small smirk pulling at his lips, and transformed into a small green snake. Peter crouched next to the snake, gasping in awe, and picked it up. "That is so awesome! Have you met Shuri yet? You two will be very good friends, I can tell." Peter looked at the snake, or...Loki? Whatever. Loki transformed back, smiling. "I have not met this Shuri. Feel free to introduce us if you wish, young spider." Loki said formally.

Peter gestured for Loki to follow him and started running, practically bouncing, down the hallway in excitement. "Loki, step away from the kid." Of course, Tony would never trust the past villain with his kid. Loki groaned out loud, turning around to look at Tony, who had one of the Iron Man gauntlets on, repulsors ready to fire. Peter looked startled, and raised his hands in surrender. "Mr. Stark, it's okay. He's nice now. Right, Mr. Loki?" Peter glanced at the god, who nodded with a smirk and raised eyebrow. "I'm nice, Stark." Tony didn't seem to believe a word, and only growled under his breath. Loki bent down just enough so that he could speak directly into Peter's ear, making eye contact with Tony. He whispered, "I'm going to snap my fingers, and we're going to go directly into the room with this Shuri girl. Is she in the living room?" Peter shook his head, and whispered back, "The lab." 

"What the hell are you two talking about? Peter, come here, now! He's not safe for you to be alone with." Tony ordered, but he wasn't even looking at Peter at all. He was glaring straight at Loki, who was smirking right back. Peter looked at Tony, and finally they met eyes. Peter mouthed 'Sorry' before Loki laughed slightly and clapped his hands once, and they were in the lab. Peter could practically imagine Tony yelling now, but he tried to push the thoughts away when he saw Shuri, who was staring at the two of them in confusion. "Did you two just...appear? Because I didn't hear the door." Shuri glanced at the metal door, and then back at the two of them. "We appeared. Loki, this is Shuri. Shuri, Loki." Peter introduced and Shuri shook Loki's hand. "Didn't you try to destroy New York at some point?" Shuri frowned at the god, and Loki suddenly looked very uncomfortable.

It was true, Shuri could be quite frightening when she was angry. "I did, but that is in the past, now. I have realized my past mistakes, and I wish to fix them." Loki averted eye contact, but he sounded pretty confident, so Shuri believed him. "Okay, fair enough. How old are you, god man?" Shuri quickly changed the subject, wiping the oil from her project off on a towel. "Well, I am over a thousand years old, technically, but in Midgardian years, I am only about 17." Loki sat down on a bench in the corner of the room, and Peter and Shuri sat beside him. "That's about how old we are, too!" 

Loki looked surprised when Peter spoke, and then frowned. "But, I thought you were 12." He teased, and Peter groaned and rolled his eyes. "Kidding, young spider. Are you two interested in pranks, perhaps?" Loki watched in joy as Peter and Shuri's eyes lit up, knowing that meant they did. "Yes, yes! Oh my god, we have to prank the team with you!" Shuri clapped her hands excitedly, and jumped up from the bench. Loki chuckled lowly at her childish joy, but it was a bit endearing as well. "I am very skilled in pranks, mortals, so I have the perfect idea. I know many of the Avengers still do not trust me, so this will make sense to them. I can just snap my fingers and you two will be wearing the same god outfit as I am, but no crown. The crown is mine." Loki began explaining, and Shuri and Peter waited patiently. 

"Once we get you into the outfit, we walk out together. We will announce that the three of us would like to take over Midgard. Do you wish to follow this plan?" Loki was greeted with a hug from Peter, who was laughing. Loki awkwardly hugged back, patting his back, for a few seconds. Peter then broke away, and nodded at Shuri. "It sounds perfect, Loki. Let's get this started." Shuri and Peter closed their eyes and Loki snapped his fingers. Immediately, a green light spread across their former outfits, transforming it into the battle outfit that Loki were, colored green and black. 

Shuri felt the fabric, humming to herself. "It's good material. Anyway, that isn't even important, I'm boring. It's the scientist in me. Let's get started." Shuri urged them onward, and they all started to leave in a single file line, before Peter stopped them. "Wait, we need a squad formation. Loki, you lead us. Shuri, take right. I'll take left." Peter ordered, moving everyone into their positions. Shuri flashed him a thumbs up, giggling. They left the room and started heading to the living room. When they walked in, Thor, Clint, and Tony were in the room. Tony was pacing back and forth, running his hands through his hair. Peter briefly heard what he was saying before he entered the room, something along the lines of "Thor, your psychotic brother took my-" But he cut himself off when he saw the three in the doorway.

"Peter, Shuri, are you two okay? Wait, what are you wearing?" Clint gestured to their outfits, bow in one hand. "Well, we're glad you asked, Clint. We're wearing the outfits of our god." Shuri spat with fake venom lacing her words. Clint took a shocked step back, and Thor jumped to his feet at that. "Brother, please tell me you did not brainwash Spiderboy and Shuri." Thor said, hands together as if he were praying. "I did not brainwash, anyone, brother. They follow me themselves. And, together, we will take over the world." Loki sneered, rolling his eyes and stomping his foot. When his foot hit the floor, a scepter appeared in his hand. It was golden, and sharp on the end. It would have the mind stone, but it didn't after Infinity War, so it was simply a golden scepter, but it still looked very threatening.

"Peter...?" Tony's voice trailed off toward the end as he took a nervous step towards the teen. The boy glared at him, and Tony drew back, shocked. "Loki, Shuri, and I will rule the world! You will see, or more like you will not, because we will destroy you." Peter put on his best evil smirk, and it seemed to work well enough, because Tony put his hands up in surrender. "Kid, you don't want this. I think Loki told you things that aren't true. You're a good kid, you don't want to take over the world. Please don't make me fight you." Tony was actually pleading. Peter had never heard his hero beg for anything, he always demanded. It was a bit distressing to be quite honest. Peter ignored him, and Tony looked wounded for a moment, but Peter turned away, so he couldn't really see.

Thor glared at his brother, walking closer. "You told me you had no intention of evil again. Why would you lie to me?" Thor sounded hurt, but mostly angry. Loki faltered for a second, almost feeling bad for the man. "He's above you, Thor." Shuri gritted her teeth as if she was filled with cold rage. "I give up, this was simply a fun joke. I do not plan on fighting any of you anytime soon, and the young ones don't either." Loki said with a smirk, and Thor laughed heartily, pulling him into a hug. "I am glad you are not an evil brother, Loki." Loki was feeling crushed against Thor's chest, but he ground out a "Thanks". 

Tony looked extremely relieved when Peter burst out laughing too, and Clint just groaned, annoyed. Shuri and Peter hugged Loki in something like a group hug. Loki decided he may actually like staying here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Shuri and Peter could probably take over the world if they wanted.


	7. Toothpaste Oreo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They only prank Wanda and Sam in this one because I had very little connection to write this.

Shuri carefully put the mint toothpaste on the cookie and then laid the other cookie over top of it. She grinned at it, and showed it to Peter. He took one sniff of it and recoiled in disgust, sticking out his tongue for the dramatic effect. "Gross, better not let them smell it beforehand."

"True." Shuri said as she handed Peter an Oreo and a toothpaste tube. They got to work and before long had 2 toothpaste oreos. "It feels like a sin to destroy such delicious cookies." Peter lifted the cookie so he could look at it better and then dramatically wiped a fake tear. 

"It really is. We will always remember the oreos who have fought and died for our pranks. Now, come on, let's not let their sacrifice go to waste." Shuri pulled Peter from the room, each of them holding two cookies. "Who do you want to give the first one to?" Peter asked, stopping in the hallway by Wanda and Sam's rooms. 

Shuri frowned and looked at both rooms, before shrugging. "Both. But Wanda first." Shuri knocked on the wooden door and Wanda opened it with her glowing, red magic. It still blew Peter's mind to see it, to be honest. "Hey, you two. What's going on?" Wanda asked, her accent thick. Shuri handed her the cookie and Wanda looked at her skeptically, before taking it. "What is this?"

Shuri giggled and explained, "It's an oreo. It's two chocolate cookies with cream in the middle." And Wanda smiled wide. She looked so happy that the two almost felt bad. Almost. Wanda took a large, happy bite of the cookie and chewed-

Her hand flew up to her mouth and she raced to the trash can in the corner of the room. She spit out the cookie while Shuri and Peter fought to hold in their laughter. Wanda took a long drink of water and then finally stopped freaking out. "What the hell kind of cream was that?" She glared at Peter when he started laughing for real this time. 

"It is not that funny." Wanda crossed her arms and pouted as she sat next to the trash can on the floor. Shuri laughed with Peter and soon Wanda was laughing a little too. The two friends were so adorable it was hard not to laugh along with them. "It was toothpaste. Not cream." Shuri wheezed. Wanda laughed a little harder. 

"Alright, alright. That was kind of funny. Are you going to do it to anyone else?" Wanda smiled at them. "Just Sam. We only have two oreos." Peter held up his oreo to show Wanda. "Sam is going to get very mad at you two. I want to hear how it goes. He loves cookies." Wanda hid a giggle behind her hand. Shuri and Peter nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we'll tell you how it went, Wanda." Peter agreed and waved goodbye to her as they left. 

Shuri shut the door quietly behind her and immediately went to knock on Sam's door. He opened it after a few seconds and looked surprised at who it was. "Oh, I thought you were Steve." He admitted, but he let them in anyway. "Sorry, but we come bearing a gift." Shuri said and gestured to Peter. He handed Sam the oreo, and he took it gladly. "But wait, why would you give me an oreo? You two love food." 

It was true. They did love food, but they loved pranks even more. "We wanted to do something nice?" Peter offered, but it didn't sound very convincing. Sam just nodded with a raised eyebrow. He took a bite anyway, and then immediately spit it on the floor. He groped wildly for water but instead grabbed a warm can of soda. He drank it nonetheless as Peter and Shuri laughed loudly behind him, not even attempting to help. 

Sam glared at them after he was done drinking the soda. "That was toothpaste. On an oreo." He looked about ready to kill them, so they ran to tell Wanda how it went instead of sticking around. "WANDA PROTECT US!"There was silence from Sam until-

" KILL THEM WANDA "


	8. Balloon-Filled Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prank is only on Bruce, because I haven't paid much attention to him so far.

"Did you really just buy balloons with elephant noses?"

Shuri broke down laughing when Peter stared at the pink balloon with a large elephant nose attached with a very exasperated look. "Why are you like this?" He turned to look at Shuri, and he started laughing too. 

"It's more fun this way." She shrugged, still grinning wide. Peter chuckled and nodded with an equally happy expression. "True, true. Well, we better get to balloon blowing."

After what seemed like a day, and might as well have been considering it took 3 hours, they had enough balloons for multiple garbage bags full. "I think I'm going to pass out from oxygen loss." Peter groaned, dragging his garbage bags across the linoleum floors. Shuri was pretty much doing the same thing, and she looked exhausted. "It...will be worth it when we see Bruce's face, right?" Shuri looked at Peter but he didn't really respond, just groaned again. They moved to open the door to the lab, but it was locked. Shuri took out a very strange lockpick and picked the lock in under 10 seconds. "Wow." Peter quoted a vine and they both laughed, and then started opening the garbage bags and dumping balloons out. 

"This is actually way more fun than I thought. It's like a ball pit, but a...balloon pit." Peter said, hitting one of the balloons while it was in the air for a moment. Shuri hit it again to keep it from hitting the floor once, but then went back to unloading the balloons. "It really is fun. Look at them, free spirits now. We created them and now they are independent balloons." Shuri picked up a tissue like she was a proud mom crying on her kid's first day of school. "I'm so proud of them" Peter said as he emptied another bag. The balloon piles were starting to get higher than the workbenches and tables, and Shuri and Peter were slowly running out of room to stand.

 

\-- 20 minutes later because I'm lazy--

Shuri and Peter hid in the back of the lab behind piles of balloons as they waited for Bruce to come home from going to some café with Natasha. He should be home any minute, according to Shuri's advanced watch. Suddenly, Peter heard, with his enhanced senses, an elevator open and then close. Footsteps started moving closer to their room, and Peter nudged Shuri to silence her just in case she spoke. They kept their mouths shut, and listened intently for his reaction. Peter heard the jingling of keys, and then he heard a lock, before the door swung open halfway, only to be stopped by balloons. "WHAT IS THIS?!?"

Shuri clamped her hand over Peter's mouth when he choked on a snort, and clenched her jaw. "IT HAS A NOSE TOO! THOR! NATASHA! TONYYY!" Bruce called, as he picked up a pink balloon. Booming footsteps ran down the hall, and Peter could tell it had to be Thor. Shuri practically had tears running down her face from trying not to laugh so hard. "What is it, Banner?" Thor asked, putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder for a moment or two, before he saw the lab. Peter practically died from fanboyness at the sound of Thor's voice, but he didn't because Shuri held him up, chuckling softly. 

Thor roared out a laugh, clutching his stomach as he leaned backward. He was laughing too hard to stand, so he sat on the ground. "Did you do this, then?" Bruce glared at Thor, and gestured wildly to the lab. "No, it is just too hilarious. I estimate it must have been Spiderboy and Shuri." Thor stood up but he was still laughing pretty loud. "We have been discovered." Shuri whispered into Peter's ear. Bruce growled, face-palming. "SHURI, PETER, COME HERE AND CLEAN THIS UP."

Shuri and Peter would never disobey the great Bruce Banner, so of course...it was only fitting they took out needles and burst out of their hiding places and started popping balloons as fast as possible. And if Bruce shrieked like a little girl, no one but the three of them needed to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm seeing Ant-Man and the Wasp today in 3D!


	9. Mayonnaise inside of Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot like the toothpaste oreo, actually. Also, I was thinking of doing a chapter where Peter fakes getting shot on patrol? What do you think?

"I bought this, here." Peter handed Shuri the piping bag full of mayonnaise and watched as she shoved it into the donut and squeezed, replacing the cream inside with mayonnaise. 

"Well, that worked out well. We can only do it to a couple of people because if we do it to a ton all at once, they'll figure it out easily when the first person takes a bite." Shuri advised, and filled another donut so they each had one. "Ugh, why can't we prank everyone one at a time? This is so sad, Alexa play Despacito." Peter laughed at his own reference, and Shuri snorted.

"By Alexa, do you mean me?" FRIDAY interrupted their thoughts and startled Peter. "Jesus, FRIDAY, warn a guy. And no, it's fine." 

FRIDAY didn't reply. "Okay, we've got two donuts, let's get started. I want to prank my brother, for sure." Shuri said and started roaming the halls of the compound looking for T'Challa. "Brotherrr!" She called.

Peter followed close behind, but he didn't say anything, too busy on trying not to feel bad for the innocent souls who had to eat these donuts. Shuri eventually found T'Challa sitting on the couch messing with a strap on his sandals. Shuri often made fun of them because...well, they were just plain ugly. But T'Challa didn't seem to mind in the slightest about how they looked, so it was kind of useless to make fun of him. 

T'Challa let out a long, exaggerated sigh before he turned to look at his sister. She beamed at him and handed him a donut, and Peter just looked at anywhere but them. He felt all too awkward in this situation. "What is this? A donut, right?" T'Challa sniffed it, and then recoiled with a disgusted look. Maybe he smelled the mayonnaise. "Yes, it is American food, we don't have much in Wakanda. But it is good, try it." 

He still didn't seem to want to even look at the donut, but he took a tiny bite, eyes on Shuri. Suddenly his eyes got big and round and he spat it on the floor, before stomping on the donut three times. He grabbed a water bottle and guzzled it down while Shuri and Peter laughed at him. "My goodness, brother, you should have seen your face!" Shuri laughed like a maniac while T'Challa glared at her.

"Is there ever a time that you do not wish to annoy me?" T'Challa still glared but the laughter of the two teens was pretty contagious, and soon he found himself chuckling too. "What even was that? It was not good at all. Was it even a donut?" T'Challa lifted the squished donut of the floor and watched the mayonnaise drip out. "That's mayonnaise, not filling." Peter explained and took the donut from the king, throwing it out. 

"Mayonnaise is for sandwiches, usually. Definitely not donuts." Shuri was still giggling, but started walking to the doorway. "Your pranks are getting annoying!" The king called, but Shuri only snorted and ignored him, leaving the room. "We're off to prank more people. Sorry Mr. King of Wakanda." Peter blurted before he chased after Shuri. T'Challa chuckled again, and picked up a book that Wanda had told him to read. 

"I think we should prank Mr. Loki next, it'll be funny." Peter said, smiling. "Let's hope he doesn't murder us then." 

"We all die you either kill yourself or get killed." Peter began the vine suddenly after hearing what Shuri said, and she lit up immediately. She started beatboxing, smiling wider than ever. "WHAT YOU GONNA DO? WHAT YOU GONNA DO?" Peter began dancing, being very careful not to drop the donut, but still having fun.

They burst out laughing when the vine reference was ended. They cut their laughing off when they reached Loki's room, and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Loki half opened the door, but opened it fully when he saw the two of them. A smile pulled at the corners of his mouth but he didn't allow it. 

"What are you doing here? I was unaware you were coming to visit." Loki greeted them with the same emotionless voice he usually used. Peter held out to the donut for Loki to take. "We're just giving out donuts. We got them from Dunkin earlier, two boxes actually." 

For once in his life, Peter could actually lie. It was truly a surprising event. Loki shrugged and took the donut, taking a rather large bite, and then ran to the trash can, pulled out a tissue, and spit the donut into it. He threw it away with a glare, and then turned to the two teenagers, who were laughing at him.

Loki tried not to blush from embarrassment as he growled, and they just continued laughing. "That was not a regular donut. You pranked me! There was mayonnaise, I tasted it myself!" Loki spat, clenching his fists. "Yeah, sorry, Mr. Loki. It was really funny, though, you have to admit." Peter shrugged, smiling very wide. Loki just couldn't resist the small smile.

"Whatever. It's fine. I will spare you." Loki avoided eye contact, and Shuri snickered. He tried to ignore her, and he almost failed before they heard Tony yell. "WHO GOT MAYONNAISE ON THE CARPET"


	10. Peter gets Shot Prank

'We know it'll freak them out Bruce, but we need to do this prank." Shuri tried to reason with Bruce, who was denying helping them out. "No, I will not leave my lab so you can go torture them...actually, sure I will. I'll tell the other doctors in the medbay not to freak out about Peter." Bruce suddenly started laughing and left.

Shuri and Peter looked at each other with a confused expression, but shrugged and laughed it off. Peter was still in his Spider-Man suit, and Shuri easily ripped a small hole in the suit and began pouring the bottle of fake blood. Peter gagged at the feeling of it running down his skin, but he had to admit it looked very realistic. So, it was worth it, kind of. Shuri finished, and stepped back to look at her work. She wrinkled her nose at how real it looked, it was kind of sickening. 

"We need to make you more pale so it looks like you lost a lot of blood." Shuri took out a bag of makeup, and Peter stepped back in horror, raising his hands in surrender. "NO! No make up. Please." He pleaded, but Shuri just cackled and started wiping the powder on his face. He tried weakly to fight her off, but he honestly wasn't trying too hard. It would help the performance to look more realistic, anyway.

After a couple of minutes of annoyed groans and laughs, they were ready. "I'll be in the bathroom listening. Go through the living room window. Rhodey, Bucky, and Tony are in there. Good luck, spidey." She clapped him on the shoulder and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door. Peter pulled his mask on, and climbed out the half open window. He used a web to sling himself over to living room window, and then landed on the balcony.

He faked not making the landing well, stumbling slightly and hitting the door. Tony noticed him first and his eyes widened dramatically, his mug falling to the ground and shattering as he saw the blood. That startled Rhodey and Bucky, who then looked out the window and raced to open the sliding glass door. Peter fell into Bucky's arms, groaning and tugging of his mask. "No, no, no. Kid, what have you done?" Tony's breaths were coming a bit too fast, but he wasn't full out panicking yet. 

Bucky laid him gently on the floor, pressing his hands to the "wound". Rhodey had a hand to his mouth and then whispered something to Tony, who nodded and ran to call Bruce. The phone rang but no one picked up and Tony swore, hitting the phone against the floor. "Come on, kid. You're going to be okay. What happened?" Bucky had a fake calm in his voice, but Peter could see how wide his eyes were. "M-Muggers...Had to save t-the g...girl." Peter wheezed.

Rhodey left the room to go to the medbay and find Bruce or any other doctors. Little did he know, none would be there, thanks to Bruce. Bucky looked up at Tony and they met eyes, having some sort of silent conversation. Peter took the opportunity that they were distracted to wipe some of the fake blood off his suit and wipe it by his mouth, to make it look like he coughed it up. He made a fake cough noise and then a wheeze, and Tony's eyes snapped down to look at him. Tony fell to his knees and scrambled to Peter's side.

He grabbed his hand, whispering reassurances. "It's okay, kiddo. You're going to be fine, Rhodey's going to go get Bruce and then we'll get you all fixed up. Just stay with us." Tony was half trying to reassure Peter, half himself. It was obvious to both Bucky and Peter. Peter felt really bad seeing how upset his mentor was, but he tried to push the feeling away and keep making this dramatic as possible. Bucky was still pressing his hands to the fake wound, trying to stop the bleeding. 

"Fuck, Peter, why must you get in trouble so often?" Bucky complained, trying to sound lighthearted, but he just sounded tired and sad. Peter coughed again, his eyelids fluttering closed slowly. He really should get an Oscar. 

"Kid, stay awake! Open those eyes."

"Peter! Stay awake for us!"

He obeyed, opening his eyes again. He put on a weak smile, and looked at Tony first. "Thanks for being such a good mentor, Mr. Stark." Tony's lip quivered and closed his eyes tight, shaking his head. Peter had never seen him so upset, and it made him want to throw up and then hug him, but he didn't. Peter looked at Bucky, who was starting to freak out a little. "You were a really good friend, Bucky." Peter coughed a few more times, and to his and Bucky's utter shock, Tony let out a sob. 

Peter was about to call off the prank because he didn't want Tony to flip out and cry, which he never does. But, then Rhodey raced into the room, looking panicked. "There's no doctors! I checked the medbay, no one. I even checked the lab. I checked the halls. Not a single doctor!" Rhodey ran a hand across his forehead to wipe away some beads of sweat. 

Bucky glared at Rhodey, and then looked at Peter. "Um, call them again! We need doctors!" Bucky ordered, but Peter raised a hand to shush him. "Shuri, come out of hiding." Peter called, and Shuri opened the bathroom door and walked out, looking guilty. She must have heard how upset they were.

Tony, Bucky, and Rhodey looked shocked and confused. "It was just a joke. I'm not shot. I'm really sorry, everyone." Peter looked at his feet once he stood up. He was expecting to be screamed at, but it was just silent. Then, Tony lunged at Peter and wrapped his arms around him, tight. Peter, looking shocked, returned the hug after a moment. 

Tony eventually pulled away, looked irritated. "You gave me a heart attack, kid! Never do that again, I'm serious. And no suit for two months." Tony glared, gesturing at the suit. Peter groaned and rolled his eyes, but he understood that. He didn't complain any further. "You really freaked us out kid." Bucky agreed, giving Peter a disappointed look. 

Rhodey looked a bit amused but he nodded in agreement. Peter sighed and looked at Shuri, who awkwardly shuffled her feet and smiled. 

"Also, I'm telling May."

 

"NO!!!!"


	11. Author Note

Hi! I just want to thank all of you for your support on this story, it really means so so much to me. 

I'm starting to run out of ideas for pranks, so I could really use your help coming up with ideas. 

If you could comment any pranks that you can think of, I would really appreciate it.

Thank you!


	12. Air Horn Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Guardians!
> 
> (Peter P is Peter, Peter Q is Quill so we don't get confused.)

The Guardians of the Galaxy had been visiting the team for a week or so now, so...it was about time Shuri and Peter thanked them for coming with a prank.

Shuri opened a wooden drawer in her lab, and pulled out an airhorn that she got from the dollar store. "Classic." Peter and Shuri said simultaneously. They grinned at each other and then Shuri shoved it in her pocket and they walked out of the room casually. The first people they saw were Gamora and Quill, hugging. Honestly, they hadn't been away from each other for 5 seconds the whole trip, and it was getting kind of annoying. 

Shuri made a fake gagging noise that only Peter could hear, and he chuckled behind his hand. Shuri and Peter snuck up behind Quill and Gamora, and then Shuri yanked out the air horn and blasted it as loud as possible. Quill let out a high pitched shriek, and Gamora reached for a weapon after jumping. 

Peter and Shuri started laughing when Gamora sighed, realizing it was just them, and then turned to glare at Quill. Quill's face was so red he looked like a tomato. That only made the two friends start laughing more, and Quill shuffled his feet anxiously. 

"Really, Quill?" Gamora rubbed two fingers on her temple, and then shook her head wildly. "What even is this device?" She asked, turning to Shuri and taking the air horn to closer examine it. "It's an air horn. It just makes noise." Peter pressed the top down again and it made another noise. Quill jumped again, despite seeing it right in front of him. Gamora turned around again and just put on an emotionless, blank face this time. "It's an evil, evil noise making thing, Gamora. I don't trust it." 

Shuri snorted and smirked, and Peter just giggled. Gamora handed the air horn back, and went to further insult Quill. "We'll be around!" Shuri called before running out of the room. Peter followed her and they raced down the hall whispering Hamilton lyrics to themselves. It was a friend thing. You don't understand. 

Anyway, they soon found Drax sitting in a room by himself laughing at some fly that had fallen on its back and couldn't get up. Shuri face palmed at the sight of that, and her and Peter shared a look. Shuri blasted the air horn for a good 10 seconds, and Peter covered his ears, smiling. Drax turned around and started screaming loudly for way too long, and definitely way after the air horn stopped blasting. Shuri and Peter didn't know exactly what to do about this, so they just sat and stared at Drax as he continued screaming.

Eventually he stopped without a word and smiled. "Hey, you scared me a little." He greeted them. He was acting like nothing weird had happened at all, so...was it not weird for him? The two friends didn't know whether to ask or not, so Peter just waved a little and smiled. "Yep, that was... a prank." Peter gestured to the air horn and Drax let out a booming laugh. "It was very funny of a prank." Drax told them, and then turned back to making fun of the fly.

Shuri and Peter just waited for a second, and then shrugged and laughed. They left the room and walked to the room that Groot was staying in. They knew he would be in it because all Groot really did was play video games and watch bad YouTube Red shows. They knocked, and the door was opened a moment or two later. "I am Groot." He greeted them. Shuri and Peter knew his language pretty well, so they knew what he said. "Hi, Groot." 

Groot sat back down on the bed and pulled out his new Starkphone that Tony gave him. Shuri handed Peter the air horn very slowly and Groot didn't see it. Peter blasted the air horn as soon as he sat down on the bed, but surprisingly, Groot hardly flinched. "I am Groot." He explained and Shuri nodded. "Of course you do, I should have thought of the consequences of giving you my youtube account." Shuri nodded. 

Since Groot apparently knew about air horn pranks all ready, Shuri and Peter got up to leave. "We're getting Rocket next." Peter told Groot who grinned at them. "I am Groot!" He encouraged, and then started tapping on the phone screen again. Shuri and Peter smiled at each other as they left the room and then walked right around the corner to Rocket's room. 

They decided not to even knock, and Peter just pressed the air horn against the crack between the door and the wall and blasted it. They could hear something get knocked over inside and then Rocket swore. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT" Shuri and Peter started laughing very loud, so when Rocket opened the door, he put his gun down and instead sat on the chair in the corner and rested his head in his hands. 

He flashed his teeth at the teenagers. "You startled me, kids." He growled, and then got up. It was funny hearing him call them kids, since they were so much taller than him, but they decided it was safer for them not to mention it. "I could have shot you, you know. I keep guns in here." Rocket picked up his space gun and then shoved it back under the bed.

"Sounds fun." Shuri said, her gen Z edgelordness coming out. Peter giggled and Rocket just shook his head in disbelief. "You earth people are weird." Rocket opened the door and gestured for them leave. "I was about to watch Criminal Minds, get out." Shuri and Peter started laughing a bit to themselves, but they obeyed and left the room.

"Criminal Minds...wow." Peter giggled, and Shuri held a hand to her chest and wheezed out a laugh. They were still laughing by the time they reached Mantis' door, but they managed to compose themselves before knocking on the door. Mantis opened the door grinning so wide, and seeming so happy to be visited that Peter almost felt bad that they were just going to scare her. "Hello, friends! Would you like to come finish reading Everything, Everything with me?" Mantis asked and gestured to a half open book on her desk. 

Shuri smiled at her but shook her head. "No thanks, Mantis, I've already read it, it was a very good book." She said, and Mantis made a happy noise of agreement. As soon as Mantis turned around, Peter blasted the air horn and Mantis jumped and let out a small, high pitched squeal. She turned around with a bewildered look on her face, and Shuri and Peter couldn't even laugh, it was so sad. "That noise was very frightening." Mantis said and looked at the air horn. "Sorry, Mantis, it was just a prank." Peter said, shuffling his feet.

"What is a prank?"

 

"Oh dear."

 

They spent the rest of the night explaining pranks to Mantis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want to see Ned in the next chapter?


	13. Bonus Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned, MJ, Peter, and Shuri go exploring the city for the day! But they forgot to tell the team.

"Nice to meet you, Ned. I'm Shuri, I'm one of Peter's friends." Shuri shook Ned's hand, and Ned weakly shook back, looking awestruck. "I-I know! You're the princess of Wakanda, right?" Ned smiled comically wide when Shuri nodded. "That is so awesome. It is so nice to meet you!"

Shuri smiled back, while Peter and MJ awkwardly stood to the side. "It is nice to meet you too. I hope we can get to know each other better." Shuri was usually very formal when meeting new people, so it wasn't surprising to hear her using this calm, serious tone. 

"Alright, guys. Who wants to go around New York?" MJ offered as a distraction and everyone voiced their approval. "Leave your phones and let's haul ass!" MJ started clapping her hands loudly, setting her own phone on the countertop. Peter reluctantly pulled his phone out of his pocket and set it on top of MJ's. 

"I didn't bring my phone it's at my house." Ned said, patting his pockets to prove it. Shuri wrapped her phone in a blanket and put it on the counter. After seeing everyone's confused expressions, she laughed a bit. "It has to be protected. What if it falls or something gets spilled on it?" Shuri held her hand to her heart as if one of those events would be a horrid tragedy. Which it would be. Truly.

The three friends didn't question it further, understanding the love for their phone children. MJ slid her sneakers back on and everyone else already had shoes on, and they left the tower. Peter and Shuri were so hyped up about all the fun they were going to have today, that they didn't even think to alert any of the Avengers. 

MJ and Ned assumed they already had, and didn't think to ask. So, that's helpful. As soon as they got out into the streets, Ned and Peter were practically bouncing up and down with excitement. 'Dorks.' MJ mouthed to Shuri, who silently laughed. MJ looked forward again, and Shuri didn't fail to notice the fond smile pulling at her lips. 

"We should stop and get some food first, I'm starved." Peter said and started to lead them toward one of his favorite hot dog carts. The man at the cart didn't seem to like his ranting he went on while waiting for the hot dog to be done, though. Not that Peter cared. 

"Four hot dogs, 3 with ketchup." MJ ordered for them, already knowing what they would want. The man gave them the hot dogs and then held out his hand for the money. Peter slid him the 20 dollars and then the friends sat on a long bench and started talking while eating their hot dogs. Mostly about the latest memes, but Ned really just wanted to ask Shuri as many questions about Wakanda as he could.

"What do you guys eat there? Is it good? Can I go sometime? Is it hot over there? Is it true you have indestructible material?" To be fair, Shuri didn't mind the questions, but she wasn't used to being put on the spot like this. She answered all of Ned's questions, and was pleased to see that he seemed very excited to be actually talking with her.

While Shuri and Ned were busy, MJ and Peter had some time to bond. They talked about everything from school to the way that one pigeon on the corner looked like it was dancing. It really wasn't hard to believe that they got together. 

 

\----Back at the tower----

"Peter! Shuri! We bought oreos!" Tony called, walking into the kitchen and living room area. He was surprised to see that they were nowhere to be seen, and then looked around a bit more in the room for them. Natasha and Clint walked into the room after Tony, waiting to see Peter and Shuri but the moment never came.

"Huh. Maybe they're watching vines in the theatre room again." Tony decided to check, a little nervous now, and left Natasha and Clint to suck each other's faces off on the couch. Rhodey saw Tony speed walking down the hall, oreos in hand, and rushed to catch up with him. "Hey, man. What's going on, I thought you were talking to the kids." Rhodey tried to get a good look at Tony's expression.

"They weren't in the room." Tony's reply was short and clipped. Rhodey took that as a sign he was worried, and cleared his throat. "Don't worry, Tones. I'm sure they're somewhere here." Rhodey followed Tony into the empty theatre room, and then back out again. "Sir, if I may interrupt, Peter and Shuri are not in the tower." FRIDAY spoke suddenly, startling the two friends. 

Tony's eyes widened significantly. "What the hell do you mean they're not here? Where the hell are they?" Tony ran a hand through his hair quickly, tugging slightly when he pulled away. "I am not aware of exactly where they were going." FRIDAY replied. Tony let out a colorful string of curses, heart beating too fast. 

"Let's get the team. I'm sure they just went out for a bit." 

\----With the squad----

"To the Brooklyn Botanic Garden, please." MJ told the Taxi Driver, who nodded and started driving. "I've never been to this garden thing. What's it like?" Peter asked, shifting in his seat a bit. MJ tilted her head thoughtfully, seeming to really want to take her time with her response.

"It's very beautiful there. And not just the pretty flowers or the sun and grass. I like all the life it has in it, you can never feel alone. I go there to sketch sometimes, it's a very special place to me. I usually go alone, but I'm glad I'm going with you all this time."

Peter smiled brightly at her, capturing her hand in his a bit awkwardly, but very kind and gentle. Shuri and Ned shared a fond glance, a small smile pulling at Ned's lips. Ned really just wanted everyone to be happy, and seeing his friends happy would always make him smile.

Once they arrived at the garden, Peter paid the driver and they got out of the vehicle. Peter had to pay 32$ to get them in, but it was more than worth it once he saw the flowers. There were so many different kinds of flowers from lilies to poppies to lotus flowers. MJ placed one of the roses by her ear, and Peter just had to kiss her because she looked so beautiful. 

Ned found a spider on a tree trunk and picked it up nervously. "Bite me." Ned whispered, just loud enough for the group to hear and they all burst out laughing. MJ took them to her favorite spot in the whole garden. There was a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree that overlooked the pond. 

The pond was covered in lily pads and the sun was making the whole pond shine up at the sky. The cherry blossom petals fell around them and it was truly like a movie. They'd never felt more alive. 

\----Back at the tower----

"They can't have just disappeared, doesn't Peter have a tracker?" Bucky gestured to his wrist. "Yeah, but he took it off. I checked, it was on his bedside table." Tony was pacing back and forth while having FRIDAY check security cameras from the streets of Queens. Natasha was checking files from Ned Leeds and Michelle Jones after figuring out they were with them.

It wasn't that Nat didn't trust the two, she just wanted to make sure that none of their family or anything in their past could cause this. She found nothing so far. Most of them were believing the worst, such as kidnapping or murder, while there were a few who thought that the four kids probably just went out shopping or something. Tony seemed to be one of the most panicked, along with T'Challa.

"Listen, Tony. I'm sure they are fine and will be back home anytime." Steve tried to assure the billionaire, who had just kicked a table leg. "It's been two hours, Steve, and they left their phones, for God's sake! They always have their phones!" Tony picked up the phone that belonged to Peter and ran his thumb over the case as if it were precious. He set the phone back down and swore again. 

"Shuri doesn't really like being out for too long, she should be back by now." T'Challa was staring at the clock on the wall, which was slowly ticking by each second. "We could always send out some people to look around." Sam suggested. Sam thought that they were fine, but it was getting annoying having everyone stressing out.

"Yeah, yeah, good idea. Who wants to go? I would, but if they come back, I want to be here." Tony said, sitting in one of the chairs. He immediately sprung back up again, worried adrenaline rushing. "I'll go. Steve, Bucky, want to come with?" Clint asked, standing up. They both nodded and got up to leave.

"Plan is, I'll start walking around the streets looking. Bucky, Steve, you drive the car around Queens and then head to Brooklyn." Clint said, and the three walked out. 

\----The Friends----  
\----Also, another hour after Clint, Bucky and Steve started searching----

"The sun is setting, I hope they hurry." Ned whispered to MJ, and she nodded. They were in another Taxi, heading back to the tower. Shuri and Peter realized a few minutes ago that they didn't alert anyone of where they were going. They panicked and called an Uber. 

As soon as the Taxi arrived, Peter flung his money at them and they burst out of the taxi and ran into the tower. They heard FRIDAY alert everyone, "Peter, Shuri, Ned and Michelle have arrived." 

Moments later the elevator burst open and Tony flew out, followed closely by T'Challa. Then, a lot more slowly, Wanda, Bruce, Rhodey, Sam, Natasha and Vision came out. Tony flung himself at Peter, hugging him tightly. Peter rested his head on Tony's shoulder, returning the hug. Tony let out a slightly shuddering breath, raising one hand to the back of Peter's head.

T'Challa hugged Shuri tight, and lifted her off the floor. "Sister, you need to alert me when you leave." T'Challa scolded gently. He didn't have it in him to yell at her right now, he was too relieved to see she was okay. Wanda texted Clint, Bucky and Steve to come home. 

MJ and Ned stood awkwardly off to the side, shifting their weight from foot. Bruce walked over to them, shyly speaking. "Thanks for making sure they didn't do anything dumb. I can take you both home, if you want." Bruce offered, trying his best to make them feel comfortable. He was too familiar with awkward.

Ned's jaw dropped. "B-Bruce Banner? Ohmygod, I'm so happy to meet you!" Ned wildly shook his head, smiling so wide it looked like he would explode. Bruce looked away, smiling happily. "Thank you. Let's get going." Bruce said, leading them out of the tower. "Bye, guys!" Peter called over Tony's shoulder, waving. 

Tony finally let go of Peter, glaring. "You're grounded for a week. Also, no oreos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah this islong! Sorry. I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Are there any other characters you'd like to see added soon? (Scott, May, Strange, etc.)?
> 
> EDIT: Changed "UBER" to "TAXI"


	14. Avengers Prank Peter and Shuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the whole team but there is: Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Loki, and Wanda. Plus Shuri and Peter obviously.

"They've been getting us with pranks forever, we need to get them back." Tony pointed out, while Steve and a couple others looked uncomfortable.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, Stark. They made me eat a weird donut." Loki rubbed his hands together in the stereotypical evil way. Tony snorted, but seemed pleased to have the god's support. "What would we even do?" Steve asked, crossing his arms flat against his chest. Tony took a step back and tilted his head in thought, before gasping and clapping his hands together.

"Okay, okay! So, we should set loose spiders in Peter's room, and rats in Shuri's." Tony looked very excited about this idea, while Bruce and Steve voiced their concern openly. "What if we lose the spiders and the rats? There could be spiders and rats in their rooms for weeks!" Bruce frowned, walking over to stand beside Steve. 

Tony ignored them. "FRIDAY, rent me 20 spiders and 20 rats. I want them here as soon as possible." There was a moment of silence. "Right away, sir." FRIDAY responded in her same robotic, emotionless voice. "I think it'll be pretty funny. We should do it. I think they're both asleep right now, it is 1 AM." Clint said, pointing to the digital clock on the table. 

"How are we going to get rats and spiders at 1 AM anyway?" Steve sounded pretty irritated, which was a bit strange. "FRIDAY will handle it." Tony shrugged and poured himself another cup of coffee. Wanda, who had been silent this whole time, laughed quietly in the corner of the room. "What you laughing at, Maximoff?" Tony sat down and continued to sip at his coffee.

"Nothing. You're just drinking coffee at 1 AM like a crazy person, that's all." Wanda teased, tapping her foot in a rhythm against the floor. She seemed very content with how this was going, for unknown reasons. "I'm not a crazy person, I'm just...an insomniac. But not crazy. I am normal." Tony retorted. 

"Sir, your spiders and rats are here." FRIDAY said. If Tony didn't know any better, he would have thought she sounded amused. Tony opened the door to find a man with several boxes leaving them, and then walking out of the tower. Tony picked up the boxes and set them on the counter inside. Clint got up to see what they looked like.

Tony cut open the boxes and took out several small boxes with tiny holes. Some had rats and some had spiders, but there was indeed 20 spiders and 20 rats in total. Tony grinned, setting down his coffee as he studied the creatures more intently. "Tony! Get them out of this room they have so many different germs on them." Bruce complained, taking a few steps back. 

"Who wants to help me carry them?" Tony asked, still ignoring Bruce. Loki walked over to him and lifted a few of the crates of rats and spiders. "I will help because it will be funny, not because I want to help you." Loki spat, but there wasn't any real bite to his tone, and he was clearly lying. "Sure, reindeer games." Tony said and then started walking down the hall with an arm full of crates. Steve, Wanda, Clint, and Bruce followed. Steve and Bruce reluctantly.

Wanda still looked pleased with situation, and Clint was grinning. "Okay, so no one stare at the kid too long or talk, he'll wake up." Tony warned everyone before he opened the door to Peter's room slowly and quietly. Loki and Tony slowly set down the crates and opened the hatches of the spider cages. There was no way Tony was going to pick the giant tarantulas up and place them around the room, so he just shook them out so they scampered across Peter's floor. 

Once they were finished, the shut the door and walked away. "Is this really necessary?" Steve asked, lightly kicking one of the empty cages. "Yes, yes it is. We are having fun." Loki replied without glancing at the super soldier for a moment. He picked up the rat cages and continued walking down the hall toward Shuri's room. Tony followed suit. "Peter is going to freak out." Wanda commented, smirking.

Clint let out a silent childish giggle at Wanda's comment and nodded wildly. "I know! It's going to be hilarious." He whisper shouted as Tony opened Shuri's door. Tony and Loki did the same thing but with rats and then shut the door, smiling proudly. "How are we going to wake them up so that they see them?" Wanda asked, frowning a bit.

"Just kick Peter's door. He'll wake up easy." Tony responded and then kicked the door so it rattled. He heard a thump against the wall and a quiet "ow". Steve and Bruce couldn't even hold in a small chuckle at that, knowing that Peter hit his head on the wall when they startled him. "Oh, I can't help but feel a little bad." Wanda giggled, but she didn't seem too worried about it. There was a couple of seconds of silence before they heard a bed creaking and then a terrified scream.

Tony and Loki simultaneously lifted a hand to their mouth to hold in a loud laugh, and Steve and Bruce just looked ashamed. Wanda and Clint were laying on the ground wheezing. "WHAT THE FUCK" Peter exclaimed, and there was a small thump like something was thrown. There was more mattress creaking before the team couldn't help but burst out laughing and then Peter went silent. The door handle jiggled for a moment and then opened and it ended up Peter had gotten one of his webshooters and opened the door.

His hair was messy and there were bags under his eyes, plus he was wearing spiderman pajamas. And he was glaring. "Really?" He grumbled, pointing at the spiders that were climbing his walls and on his floor. Tony wheezed, holding himself up with a hand on the doorframe. "Payback, kid." Tony met eyes with Peter and put on a shit eating grin. Peter rolled his eyes once he saw all the others out in the hall. "Loki, Wanda, you have betrayed me." Peter ran a hand through his hair and started climbing onto his ceiling to escape the room.

"Sorry, Peter. It was too funny of an opportunity to pass up." Surprisingly, Loki actually sounded apologetic. "Why just prank me and not Shuri?" Peter asked once he got out of the room and shut the door, deciding to deal with the spiders in the morning. "There's rats in her room. We just need to wake her up so she sees them." Steve told Peter, finally relaxing a bit once he realized Peter wasn't angry. 

Peter grinned wide and started bouncing ahead of the group. "This is going to be funny." Peter whispered to Clint, who chuckled and whispered an agreement. Wanda took the honor of banging on the door, and after about 30 seconds of clanging against the white wood, there was an annoyed grumble from inside.

There was the sound of a foot touching the floor and everyone in the hall held their breath in anticipation. And then Shuri screamed. Loud. "EW EW EW! GET OUT!" Shuri shrieked, slapping something against the floor. Everyone in the hall started laughing, but Shuri didn't stop hitting the rats with something. Bruce opened the door and one rat ran out, squeaking in terror. "Shit." Clint swore as he watched the rat leave. Shuri had been hitting the rats with a pillow, attempting to get them to leave. Of course, they had nowhere to run, so it was useless really.

When Shuri saw them, she stopped hitting the rats and put her middle fingers up at them. "Screw all of you." She spoke, but she had a small smile. 

They spent the rest of the night trying to catch all the spiders and the rats. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.


	15. Rubber Band around Water Sprayer Prank

"There's no way I'm pranking Thor! He's a god!" Peter protested as Shuri wrapped the rubber band around the water sprayer. She was still grinning and mostly ignored him.

"Shuri! He's going to kill us!" Peter begged, bouncing up and down and putting his hands in the praying gesture. "He's not going to kill us, he loves us." Shuri disagreed and moved out of the way to test her prank.

Obviously, it worked and Peter groaned in defeat. "Fine. But you have to call him in here. What do we tell him so that he uses the sink?" Peter asked. 

Shuri thought it over for a moment and then clapped her hands together. "Okay, so! We give him a pop tart. You know he always tries to be polite by washing his hands before eating. He always does." Shuri pointed out, and took a pop tart out of the box on the counter. It was red velvet, which was one of Thor's favorites. He never toasted them because he said it 'burned away all the good flavors'. Shuri always commented on how gross that was.

Shuri left Peter in the room with the pop tart and his guilt and went to find Thor. When she returned, the God was grinning so wide it looked like his face might split in half. "I love red velvet pop tarts, Lady Shuri! Thank you!" He said as he ran into the kitchen. He was wearing a white tank top that showed off all of his muscles, and Shuri was sure that Peter was drooling. 

As Thor approached the sink, Shuri and Peter met eyes in a silent conversation. Thor didn't notice this, and reached to turn the warm water on. Peter held his breath in anticipation, drumming his fingers against the counter he was leaning on. As Thor turned on the sink, a large stream of water hit him directly in the face and began running down.

Thor spluttered for a few seconds, blindly trying to turn the sink off. Shuri covered her mouth with a hand, choking back a barking laugh, and Peter just winced. As soon as Thor turned the sink off, he turned to the two teens with a bewildered look. He then pointed at the sink without looking back and said, "That sink attacked me!".

Shuri started laughing VERY LOUD, slamming her hand against the table. Thor looked at Peter, water running down his cheeks. "Sorry, sir. Shuri and I wrapped a rubber band around the sprayer so that the water would spray you. It was a prank, the sink didn't attack you. I'm so sorry." Peter apologized profusely, chanting 'sorry' like a mantra. 

Thor raised one hand to stop him, grinning at the younger boy, while Shuri was still giggling on the floor, clutching her stomach. "It is fine, Spiderboy. It was a very funny prank, and I am pleased to help with your pranking." Peter let out a large breath of relief, putting a hand over his heart.

"Thanks, Mr. Thor." 

Thor shook his head. "Just call me Thor, little Peter. Mr. Thor is far too formal for me." Thor told him, and Peter looked like he could melt right there. "Thank you, M- I mean Thor!" Peter exclaimed, hugging the god. Once he noticed what he'd done, he stepped backward, but Thor didn't let him. Thor picked up the boy, holding him in a tight hug. Shuri joined in on the small group hug, smiling wide. 

 

They forgot to take the rubber band off in their excitement. That night, at dinner, when Natasha went to wash her plate off, she turned on the sink and it sprayed her right in the face as well. She lunged for the sink and turned it off, before turning around to look at the table of horrified looking Avengers. Peter and Shuri stared at each other and Shuri mouthed 'run', before her and Peter raced out of the room. 

Their spaghetti was forgotten as Nat chased them, shouting that she was going to kill them.


	16. (not a chapter) Please check out my other stories!

I have two other stories! 

Feels Like A Breeze

and

Life is Short, Death is Forever.

They are both fairly angsty stories, but I worked very hard on them and I would love it if you could go check them out! Thanks for reading!


	17. Gunshot Noises Prank

"It's connected to the speakers. I feel like they're going to freak out and start throwing things in all directions!" Shuri covered her mouth as she silently laughed. Loki was in on the prank as well, standing in the shadowy corner. Loki was supposed to make illusions that would make it all the more terrifying. Peter grinned at Shuri and Loki as they left the room to find Tony and T'Challa. Loki waited in the room, hiding. "If they break the TV, that's going to suck. I need it to watch Nailed It! on." Peter said, and then opened the door to the kitchen. 

Tony was drinking a cup of coffee at the counter, and T'Challa was sitting on the floor playing chess with Wanda. "Brother, brother! Can you come with me for a few minutes? I want to show you a vine!" Shuri tugged at her brother's arm impatiently, but he remained grounded on the couch. Wanda shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly. "Go ahead, I'll be here when you get back." Wanda dismissed him with a short wave of her hand. 

T'Challa sighed but stood up and let Shuri pull him toward the door. Peter rushed over to Tony, grabbing one arm with a wide smile. "Mr. Stark, can you please come look at this vine? Pleaseee." Peter begged, putting on his best puppy eyes. Tony frowned, setting down his coffee to deny it. But, when he saw Peter's eyes, he groaned and nodded. 

Tony's one weakness. Puppy eyes. Shuri and Peter triumphantly pulled the two men down the hall and into the common room. Tony and T'Challa stood near the couch, waiting. Tony and T'Challa didn't see this, but Peter nodded to Loki, smiling. Shuri picked her phone up off the TV stand, acting like she was about to turn on a vine compilation, but instead turned on the gunshot sounds.

They were so loud, that everyone in the room, even Shuri, jumped a little. The noises were of gunshots, and glass breaking. Peter faked dropping to the ground, like hiding from a shooter. Tony lunged for Peter, sitting on the ground in front of the couch, and pulled the kid into his chest. T'Challa grabbed Shuri and pressed her up against the counter. He stood in front of her protectively, not even caring if he got shot. 

"What the hell is going on?" Tony exclaimed, covering Peter's ears. Tony further adjusted himself so that the majority of his body was covering Peter. "Call the suit, Tony!" T'Challa growled. Tony raised his hands up in exasperation, before putting them quickly back over Peter when he realized that would endanger Peter. "I don't have the watch with me." Tony grumbled.

Loki took this as his que to help out, and made a fake gunshot hit the TV. The illusions made it look like there was a huge crack across the TV screen now. Shuri and Peter gaped at how realistic it was, meeting eyes for a second. T'Challa looked back at Shuri, looking a bit more worried than before. 

"Shuri, whatever happens, you stay safe." He warned her, raising one accusing finger. He knew how his sister could act sometimes. She didn't like to listen, that was for sure. Shuri nodded, frowning. Tony tightened his grip on Peter, before calling out to the 'shooters'. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Of course, there wasn't a response. The gunshot noises cut off for a few seconds, because the track ended and needed to restart. It automatically replayed and Loki made more illusions, plus knocked over some things with his magic. T'Challa pulled Shuri to the floor and they crawled as quick as possible over to Tony and Peter.

Loki used some magic to knock the monopoly game off the table, a gunshot hole in one side and out the other. Pieces spilled across the floor, making a very unpleasant rattling noise. T'Challa and Tony were silent, which didn't please the three pranksters. Loki decided to make this far more terrifying.

He made illusions of two men wearing all black coming into the room, and they were so realistic that even Shuri and Peter started to get nervous. T'Challa and Tony held their kids closer, glaring up at the men. "Who the hell are you? I swear to god I'll kill you if you hurt any of them." T'Challa spat, holding tighter onto Shuri's black and white t shirt.

The illusions laughed, and the track stopped playing thanks to Loki. Peter and Shuri did a very soft, quiet smile at each other. They knew they could count on Loki to help at least, but they didn't expect Loki to try so hard. This much work must be hard for him, but Loki was never one to go the easy way out. Examples being his whole life, pretty much.

One man pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at Peter's chest, much to Tony's horror. Tony curled himself over Peter entirely, shaking. "No way in hell, you son of a bitch." Tony ran a hand through Peter's hair in one small, swift movement. He messed up the gelled up hair, letting out unruly curls. 

T'Challa, now sitting on the floor of course, hid Shuri behind him again. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" T'Challa asked, keeping his voice steady. The other men not already holding a gun, barked out an unsettling laugh. "We want your kids. For weapons and money." The illusion explained.

The illusion with the gun grabbed Peter's arm out from under Tony. In reality, it was Loki's magic pulling at him, and it tingled in a way that made Peter want to laugh. Tony let out a fearful yell and grabbed onto Peter's sweatshirt, trying to pull him back. "H-Hey, stop it!" T'Challa tried weakly, but he didn't sound nearly as brave. 

In one moment, everything disappeared and Peter fell to the ground, not being held up by anything. He groaned into the hardwood floor, but it was honestly kind of funny. Shuri started laughing as all the monopoly pieces flew into the box, and the hole disappeared in the cardboard. The crack in the TV disappeared, and Loki walked out into the open.

"Just a prank!" Shuri, Peter, and Loki yelled all at once. Shuri wiggled free from T'Challa and highfived her friends. Tony and T'Challa were silent, staring at the teenagers with a very annoyed expression. "Peter, I swear to god, if you don't kill me first with all this stress, I will kill you." Tony growled, running a hand over his face.

"No vines for either of you for the rest of the day." T'Challa scolded, and then looked at Loki. "And you. Pick up all the noodles from the floor. I know you ate the last ramen packet." T'Challa added.

Loki's eyes widened and he ran away with Shuri and Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nailed It! is a good ass show.


	18. Flour in the Hairdryer Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's chapter is here! I'll be very busy this whole week, so I'm sorry if the chapters (like this one) are rather short.

Shuri was laying on Peter's bed scrolling through Twitter, and Peter was sitting on the ceiling watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. They'd been doing this for...at least 4 hours, when Shuri spoke up. 

"Hey, have you ever pranked May?"

Peter thought about it for a few seconds, before shaking his head with a frown. "No, not really. I mean, I once snuck up on her with the air horn." He paused. "But never anything more than that. She's too scary."

Shuri smirked, and sat up abruptly. "Well, Peter, today is the day." She grinned at him and then set her phone down on his pillow. Peter jumped down from the ceiling and paused Brooklyn Nine-Nine. He looked pretty uncomfortable and nervous for just a small prank, in Shuri's opinion. 

"I don't know, Shuri. She's coming back from work early tonight to spend time with us, I don't want to ruin that for her." Peter looked away. Shuri's face softened immediately, and she put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "I know your aunt, Pete. She'll think it's funny! We'll all laugh about it after, I swear."

Peter thought over her words for a few seconds, before plastering on a small smile and nodding. "So what are we doing?" Shuri removed her hand from Peter's shoulder, and walked into the bathroom. Peter watched her pick up the hairdryer, unplug it, and then bring it into the kitchen. 

"Shuri, what are you even doing?" 

Shuri climbed up onto the counter, so she could reach the top shelf of one of the cupboard's. She pulled it a small bag of flour, and it clicked in Peter's head. "Won't that just burn inside the hairdryer? We don't have enough money to buy another one if it breaks!" He protested weakly, watching as she dumped a handful of flour in.

"It won't, it'll blow it out pretty fast. I've seen videos." Shuri put the flour back and then hopped down from the counter. Peter didn't look too convinced, but he didn't say anything else. Shuri rinsed her hands off quickly and then glanced at the clock. 5:30 PM. May would be home any minute. 

Shuri quickly went back into the bathroom and plugged the hairdryer in. Peter and Shuri grabbed their phones back from Peter's room, and then sat down 'casually' on the couch. Sure enough, about two minutes later May walked into the apartment, still in her work clothes. Her blue scrubs were wrinkled badly. 

Her hair was frizzy, and her glasses were on crooked. She took a deep breath, and then put on an exhausted smile. "Hey, kids. Today went fine here?" She asked, setting down her car keys. Shuri nodded, smiling. "Yeah, it was fine. How was work?"

May walked toward the bathroom door and let her hand rest on the knob. "It went okay, for once. Not too bad at all, just pretty tired. I had a late night. I'm going to take a quick shower to wash all the germs off, and then we can watch a movie." May replied, and then walked into the bathroom.

Shuri and Peter exchanged a knowing glance as they heard the water turn on, and then went back to scrolling through Tumblr. It was only about 20 minutes later when they heard the water turn off, and Shuri waited expectantly. Peter just stared guiltily at his socks, with one rip by the big toe. 

A couple minutes later, they heard the hairdryer turn on, and then a yelp of alarm. Shuri choked on a laugh, listening to May curse. Peter smirked a little as the hairdryer turned off and May fiddled with the loose doorknob. She opened the door, and Shuri and Peter burst out laughing. 

She had a worn down gray t shirt, and sweatpants. Her still wet hair was covered in flour, and you couldn't see her eyes because her glasses were covered with flour. Her arms were crossed in a disapproving gesture, but it really wasn't threatening when you looked like that.

"I-I'm sorry, Aunt May, it was just a prank." Peter apologized in between two laughs. May shook her head, but she had a tiny smile. "Well, you better be able to get that flour out of there, or else." May threatened playfully, and picked up a towel to wipe the flour off.

"If you just turn it on and let it blow for a few seconds, it'll all blow out." Shuri assured her, and then she grinned at Peter, who smiled back. May sighed contently when she got all of the flour off, and turned around to smile at Peter and Shuri. "I should have known you two would get into mischief. I'll pick up take out and we can watch...?" She trailed off to let the two teens fill in the blank.

"STAR WARS"

Shuri and Peter exclaimed at the same time. May rolled her eyes fondly, and nodded. She then walked over to her car keys so she could get the thai food. "No more pranks while I'm gone, gremlins!" 

She shut the door and left Shuri and Peter laughing on the couch.


	19. Plastic Wrap in the Doorway Prank

Shuri duct-taped one side of the plastic wrap to the wall, while Peter did the other. As Shuri held the tape in her teeth, kind of like a dog, Peter had commented, she smoothed the tape. 

She spit out the tape that was in her mouth and smiled triumphantly at their hard work. "Okay, Shuri. Who are we pranking this week? I want to do more than one person, obviously." Peter said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. Shuri made a humming sound of acknowledgement while she thought it over.

Suddenly, Peter gasped and smiled. "Okay, okay, okay! So, how about we do a prank on Steve and Sam? We haven't hardly pranked them at all! I think it could be a really good idea." Peter rambled, wearing a wide, adorable grin. Shuri grinned right back at him, unable to resist the dorky smile.

"Good idea. But, we can't do them all at once, obviously, we only have one doorway to work with." Shuri tapped her foot and absently ran a finger over the smooth foil. "Peter, go hide inside behind the couch or something. I'll tell Steve to come kill a spider for us, I think he's in his room down the hall."

Peter nodded, and ducked underneath the plastic wrap to hide inside the common room. Shuri slipped underneath the plastic wrap as well, and waited by the door. "Steve!!!!" She shouted, cupping her hands around her mouth. A couple seconds later, a slightly creaky door opened and the super soldier called back.

He sounded a bit annoyed and exasperated, but Shuri ignored that. "What is it, Shuri?" He asked shortly. Shuri found the man's tone strange, but shrugged it off and continued with her prank. "Please come kill this spider! Peter ran away when he saw it." Shuri softly giggled when Peter jumped up from his hiding place and glared.

Shuri heard Steve come jogging down the hall, and he called back with a bit less shortness, and more fondness, "Sure!". She waited for about two seconds, and then the soldier came into view just before turning and hitting his face on the plastic wrap. He broke it from the duct tape, and fell forward with it plastered to his face.

Shuri burst out laughing at the man's groan, and Peter leapt up from his corner to point and laugh. Steve ripped the plastic wrap off his face, and frowned at the two teenagers. He rubbed at his sore nose, with a questioning look. "It's a plastic wrap in the doorway prank, sorry old man." Shuri teased lightly.

Steve sighed fondly, rolling his eyes. "I'll never get your pranks." He said. Shuri and Peter both noted this time, how he sounded tired and...sad? "What's wrong, Steve? You don't sound like yourself." Peter asked, walking a bit closer to the man.

Steve got up from his place sitting on the floor, clutching the plastic wrap tightly in one fist. "Well...I mean, I don't think I should be telling you kids this." 

Shuri shrugged, putting on a lopsided grin. "I'm sure we've heard worse online, no matter what it is, Steve." She assured him gently, and Steve sighed again, shaking his head. "Bucky and I got into a fight. I got...a little jealous because I thought he might be flirting with Sam." 

Steve looked away, blushing with embarrassment. Peter put one hand on the man's shoulder, and Shuri stepped closer to him. "It's okay to be jealous sometimes, you know. It's normal, sir." Peter tried his best to comfort Steve. The soldier looked surprised to hear this. "Don't you care that I have...feelings...for Bucky? He's my best friend!" Steve sounded shocked.

Shuri laughed a bit. "We kind of suspected you did already." 

Steve looked away at that, sighing. "Oh." 

Peter and Shuri chuckled, and Shuri slapped him on the back. "Just go apologize to him, old man. Tell him how you feel, if you haven't already." 

Steve looked horrified at the idea, but nodded slowly. "I-I guess that might be okay. He'll still accept me as a friend either way, right?" Steve sounded so nervous that Shuri and Peter took pity. "He should, and if he doesn't, he's not a real friend." Peter told Steve.

Steve smiled at the teenager, and started to walk to the doorway. "Thanks, kids. By the way, good prank. Hurts, though." Steve commented, dropping the plastic wrap by the door.

Shuri and Peter watched him go, and then smiled at each other. "I knew it." Peter whispered, and they got to work setting up the plastic wrap again. Once it was all ready, Shuri whispered in Peter's ear. "We kind of owe Sam, for making our OTP come true, but that's okay. We'll give him oreos later."

Peter giggled, and then took it upon himself to call Sam in this time, who was in the room next to Steve's. "Mr. Falcon! Come here, please!"

Sam opened his door, groaning dramatically. "What do you want, kid? I'm trying to read Tweeter tweets." Sam complained from the door to his room. Peter burst out laughing, slapping his hand against the wall. "It's Twitter, not Tweeter, sir!" He got the sentence out in small gasps. 

Sam grumbled something, but didn't reply. "Okay, sorry, sorry! Please come here, and fast! There's something coming, I see it from the window!" 

That actually sounded bad, Sam decided. He knew the kid was dorky, but he didn't think he wouldn't be smart enough to get someone else to help with the threat.

'Of course, it's up to me to save the day, as usual.' Sam thought, running down the hallway. 

"What is I-" Sam got cut off by something painful hitting him in the face. He thought it must be an enemy attacking, so as soon as he hit the floor, he struggled, trying to rip it off.

He faintly heard two familiar laughs, but not over the sound of his own furious yells. Once he managed to pull the plastic wrap off, he pinned it to the ground to examine the "danger" of the "creature", and then saw what it really was.

Sam turned around faster than a bullet to glare at Peter, who was having trouble holding in his laughter. "Really? That hurt like hell!" Sam suddenly registered the stinging pain, rubbing at his cheeks and nose. 

"Sorry." Shuri said, coming out from hiding. 

Sam glared at the princess as well, growling. "I'm going to get you both back. Big time." He said, getting up and walking out.

He ignored the yells of, "You're so brave! Save me, Sam! Save me from the plastic wrap!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I was on vacation for three days, and I went to the mall and got a lot of Marvel merch!
> 
> Next chapter we'll introduce Scott!!! (Scott will be included in a very special Peter-Tony prank, which Shuri will be in on)


	20. Father Scott Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually managed to get another chapter out the day after the last one! Are you proud of me, Mom?
> 
>  
> 
> Tony says he loves Peter in this, I just want to clarify it is a father-son way and NOT romantic.

When Scott had arrived, it got many different reactions. Steve, Bucky, and Sam greeted him, if not a bit reluctantly. Tony, Natasha, and Rhodey were a bit suspicious but greeted him nonetheless. Wanda and Clint seemed happy to see him. The others just were fine with meeting him. 

Apparently, he was staying for a week, and Steve had invited him. Shuri and Peter had just walked around the corner to see what the commotion was, and Peter lit up when he saw the suit Scott was wearing. "Hey! You're that guy who got really huge when we were fighting Mr. Rogers!" 

Scott blinked, and then broke out into a grin. "Pretty cool, right?" He laughed when Peter nodded vigorously. "Yeah. Oh, by the way, I'm Spider-Man! Don't tell anyone, please." Peter blurted, and then looked a bit nervous when Tony shot him a glare. Scott shrugged, still smiling. "I won't dude. You can trust me." Scott gave him a thumbs up, and then pulled his suitcase through the door.

Shuri shook his hand and introduced herself, complimenting the science behind his shrinking abilities. Once they finished talking, Scott asked, "Do you have a room or a couch I can stay on?" 

Peter let out a low hum of excitement, glancing at Shuri and then back to Scott. "Shuri and I can show you the spare bedroom!" Peter offered. Scott thanked him and told the others he was going to go see his "quarters" before following the two teens. Tony gave the man one last distrusting look before turning away to talk to the team.

"So, the spare bedroom isn't decorated or anything. It's just pretty plain. White walls, wood floors, bed and dresser. Not anything too fancy. I hope you don't mind, sir." Shuri said with a very formal tone. Princess duties and all. "Oh, that's fine. Thanks but you don't have to call me sir, that's weird. Just call me Scott." Scott waved his hand with a wide, friendly smile.

Shuri brightened up a bit and smiled back for the first time since she met him. "So, M-I mean Scott, do you happen to like pranks or anything?" Peter asked with a very knowing look to Shuri, who giggled softly. Scott pumped his fist in the air when he noticed what Peter meant. 

"Yeah, man! I love pranks. What do you two have in mind?" Scott asked, opening the door to the spare bedroom and setting the suitcase on the dresser inside. He turned back to the two, awaiting their answer. Shuri thought it over for a second, tapping her finger against the doorframe absently. 

"I got it!"

Shuri blurted suddenly, grinning at Scott. "We all know that Tony is basically Peter's dad." She gestured to the now blushing teenager. "That's not really true, Mr. Scott, sir." He murmured, rubbing his forearm in embarrassment. 

Scott chuckled and shrugged. "When I talked to Cap, he told me that Tony loved you like his kid." 

That silenced Peter, who was staring at Scott in shock. Shuri just giggled again and stared at Peter as if he was crazy. "You're oblivious, Peter. Anyway, what if you pretend like Peter has somehow in these past few minutes started calling you Dad. Like, you somehow practically adopted him. You call him 'kid' like Tony does, too! Tony will be sooo jealous!"

Scott was bouncing up and down like a little kid, grinning. "Sounds great! Though, I don't want to upset Iron Man already. We just met..." Scott trailed off, his grin dropping. Suddenly he shrugged and the grin was back. "Whatever, I could take him!"

Shuri and Peter both looked like they doubted him, but shook it off and continued. "Okay, Shuri and...Scott. Good idea." Peter looked like he was still processing that Tony cared for him like a son. Shuri smiled and clapped her hands together once. "Great! Let's get started. Stay in character, you two. This will undoubtedly be fun."

Shuri led the two out of the spare bedroom and back down the hall. Scott wrapped one arm around Peter's shoulders, smiling at him encouragingly. Scott does not take pranks lightly. They are his religion. 

Peter smiled and leaned into the touch. Peter had a feeling Scott would make a pretty great brother, or best friend. He knew they'd get along. As they walked back out, the team was sitting either on the couch or on the floor around the couch. It was a pretty normal arrangement for them.

They glanced up at the three people who had just walked in when they entered the room. They looked a bit confused at Scott's arm around Peter, but didn't comment on it. Shuri sat on the floor beside Wanda and Bucky, waiting for the show to begin. 

Peter mentally fired himself up and got started. "Hey, Dad, can you get me a soda from the fridge?" He looked up at Scott. Scott beamed at him and nodded, unwrapping his arm from Peter's shoulder and making his way to the fridge. Peter glanced back at the team.

Steve looked really, really confused. (poor old man) Tony just looked shocked so far. Shuri had explained the prank to Wanda, and they both looked amused. Everyone else just looked confused as well. 

"Sorry, Peter, but did you just call Scott...Dad?" Bruce asked, pointing at Scott and then back at Peter. Scott handed Peter his soda, and shrugged. "What's your point?" Scott asked, and then sat on the floor beside Tony, and gestured for Peter to sit in between the two of them.

Peter held back a barking laugh, and sat in between Scott and Tony. Tony had taken to glaring daggers at Scott, who pretended not to notice. Peter snuggled up close to Scott's side with the soda in one hand, and Scott reached to open the coke for Peter. "There you go, kid." 

Tony growled under his breath, but Peter could hear it. Enhanced senses, of course. The TV show stayed paused as everyone watched, wondering what the hell was going on. Natasha whispered something to Clint, whose head was on her shoulder. Peter could feel the tension in the air, and no one spoke a word.

Tony stood up swiftly and pulled Rhodey to his feet, pulling Rhodey with him and to the next room. Everyone on the couch started whispering, but Peter was just straining to hear the conversation in the other room. Peter pretended to get up to go to the bathroom, and then waited outside the door.

Tony spoke, "Rhodey, he's...he's horrible! Why the hell is Peter calling him 'Dad?' I don't like it Rhodey!"

"Well, why do you think that might be?"

Tony faltered, and Peter heard him stop pacing the floor. "I-I don't know..."

"I think you do. Somewhere in your dead, shriveled heart."

"Because...Because Peter is like my kid, Rhodes."

Peter heard Rhodey slap Tony on the back. "Good on you, getting that out there. So, tell Peter that. Snooze you lose, Tony."

Tony sighed again. "I don't know how I would say it."

Peter broke away from the door and walked back out to the common room. Shuri had explained the prank to everyone, and they were talking and laughing amongst themselves. "I told them, FYI." Shuri warned, and Peter nodded slowly.

"When he comes back, we have to tell him it's a prank. I heard him talk to Rhodey, he's upset." Peter told everyone.

Vision nodded, and then said, "I would assume he would be. It is a good idea to stop this prank before he panics." Vision's words struck everyone with the sudden realization of how much Tony was pained about this. 

Around two minutes later, Rhodey and Tony walked out of the room. Tony was storming down the hall, and he looked like he was fuming. Scott stiffened next to Peter, and everyone held their breath.

"You! Scott, or whatever your name is, GET AWAY FROM MY KID! Peter, I...I...I love you like you're my own son! Kind of. I mean, I do. Yeah. I love you, kid. So stop calling this freak dad and...call me dad. If you want. I mean. Whatever! You know what I mean!"

Everyone was silent.

"It was just a prank, Tony. We were pranking everyone." Shuri admitted, and Tony's head snapped over to look at her. His face turned bright red faster than anyone had ever seen before. Tony stumbled over his words for a second or two, backing away. Peter couldn't take it anymore, and shot up to hug Tony.

Tony stiffened against him, before his hands nervously went to Peter's back. Tony buried his head in Peter's shoulder, and Peter could hear him breathe out a sigh of relief. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Scott started clapping loudly.

Tony broke away to glare at the man, who was faking wiping away a tear. "So cute! I'm glad I could help!"

Everyone had to laugh at that.


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

I was thinking of how I was going to end this series, and I decided that I would end it with a chapter that was not a prank. It will end on the 35th chapter. Thank you all so much for your support! I love you all!


	22. Sticky Note Room Prank

Peter peeled another plain yellow sticky note and stuck it to TV, humming a tune to himself. Shuri groaned behind him, causing him to turn around and stop humming. She had run out of sticky notes for the outside of the fridge, it appeared. She went to the grocery bag and pulled more out.

"As soon as we cover the TV and the fridge I think we should FINALLY...be done." Peter said as he applied more sticky notes. They had already spent two and a half hours covering the majority of the room. Not their best memory, but they had some laughs.

Shuri hummed in acknowledgement, continuing to add sticky notes to the white and gray fridge. (You know those fancy fridges. Mine is just plain gray. So Sad)

They stayed in silence for the next minute or two, until Shuri let out a triumphant yell and pumped her fist in the air. She had finished her work. Peter laid the last sticky note down, and turned around with a large grin. They looked around at their beautiful creation proudly. 

Shuri walked over to the doorway and leaned against it, waiting for Peter so they could go to his room and play video games while they waited for the team to come home. As Peter made his way over, Shuri absent mindedly tapped her fingernails against the doorframe. 

She had been doing that since her manicure yesterday. She had gotten long fake nails, done by Wanda, in a shiny purple color. She said she liked the way it sounded when she tapped on stuff, but it was secretly driving Peter crazy.

He smiled at her and waved her on urgently so that she would stop the tapping (which was far louder to him thanks to his enhancements). They went to Peter's room to play Mario Kart until the team got back from visiting the press conference.

 

An hour later, Thor burst into the tower laughing boldly, the rest of the team close behind. "Spiderboy and Shuri! We offer you ice cream!" He shouted from the main floor, which Peter and Shuri could hear, since he was so LOUD.

They waited until the team came up the elevator, which was about five minutes, and greeted them there. Nat and Clint walked out first, smiling at each other like lovesick puppies. Bucky and Steve walked out shortly after, doing the same thing.

After the whole argument, Steve had confessed his feelings to Bucky, and they lived happily ever after yadda yadda. 

 

(The people here are Tony, Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Nat, Clint, Peter, Shuri, Loki, Thor, Vision, Bruce, Rhodey, and Sam BTW)

 

"Hey, guys. What ice cream did you get?" Shuri asked, peeking in the brown grocery bag that Rhodey was holding.

The colonel chuckled fondly as he spoke his next words. "Two tubs of rocky road for Thor here, and then mint chocolate chip, chocolate, vanilla, and Stark Raving Hazelnuts for the rest of us."

Tony grinned proudly while everyone else just scoffed. "It's too chalky." Loki commented, shivering at the thought of the ice cream.

Tony just rolled his eyes but didn't reply. "Well, come on then. Let's watch...Coco or something." Peter urged them.

Peter cried while watching Coco. So did everyone else. It was a nice night. (I love Coco.)

The team laughed, and Bruce laughed for a bit too long, while weirded everyone out, but that's normal actually. They walked into the dark common room, unaware of what they would see.

Vision flicked the light on, and Rhodey dropped the ice cream on the floor at the sight he saw. Shuri shrieked, swiftly picking up her precious ice cream and holding it tight.

Peter giggled to himself silently. Wanda started laughing too a moment later, and then Loki joined in. 

"Oh-Oh my god! It's so magical!" Wanda's accent was strong as she struggled to get her words out through her laughter. 

Loki pointed and laughed at Steve and Tony, who looked horrified. "Look what you have to clean up, you fools!" He teased them like a child, laughing. 

After the shock had passed, Tony glared at Shuri and Peter. "This was you, wasn't it?" He pointed back and forth between to two of them with a disapproving look. Peter and Shuri slowly nodded, wheezing from laughter. Wanda and Loki high fived the two while everyone else complained. 

"I'm actually just surprised you spent so long trying to do this." Natasha had her arms crossed in front of her chest, nodding approvingly. "It's impressive, to be fair." She added, which is a great compliment from someone like Natasha. Clint chuckled, and smiled at Peter and Shuri.

"You two are good, almost too good. I'm proud of you two. You've graduated from Prank Academy." Clint smiled at them with genuine pride. 

Peter blushed under the praise from two his idols, while Shuri just raised her head high. 

Tony looked at the room for a few seconds longer before turning back to Peter. "I expect you to clean all this up, brat." He warned him, one eyebrow raised.

Peter feigned guilt. "Sorry...Dad." He burst out laughing at Tony's shocked face. 

Tony struggled to get the words out as everyone turned to stare at the two. Tony was completely caught off guard.

"I-I...That-It doesn't make it...okay...I-Uh..whatever." Tony turned away, crossing his arms. 

Clint slapped Tony on the back, laughing. "Join the Dad Club, man! Scott and I are in it."

Tony glared at Clint. "I want nothing to do with that man." He was still angry after the Father Scott Prank.

Thor laughed heartily, one hand on his chest. "The man of iron is jealous of man of ants!" 

Tony growled, and then grumbled something under his breath as Peter tried to stop laughing.

"Sorry...Dad."

"PETER STOP PLEASE MY HEART CANT HANDLE IT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments!


	23. Mmm whatcha say Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned hacks FRIDAY to say "Mmm Whatcha Sayyy" whenever someone gets knocked down during training.

"Shuri and I programmed in some vines pretty easily, so it shouldn't be too hard." Peter said, standing beside Ned. Ned continued typing away, ignoring Peter. Shuri was mumbling something to herself in the corner, and Peter turned to look at her questioningly. 

She noticed and said, "Oh! I was just mumbling the song." Shuri admitted with a nervous giggle. Peter laughed too, and suddenly Ned screamed, "YES!" 

Shuri and Peter looked at the coding in shock. "It took us so much longer than that." Peter murmured. "Only like ten minutes." Shuri denied, crossing her arms and looking away.

Ned on the other hand looked pretty proud of himself. Then, his face fell. "Wait, Mr. Stark isn't going to like, kill me is he?" Ned asked, looking at Peter and then at Shuri.

Shuri waved him off. "Nah." 

Ned looked relieved. "Okay, well, I'm going to watch training through the cameras. I hope this works!" Ned exclaimed, smiling wide and then hacking into the camera for the training room.

Peter and Shuri made their way down.

 

 

(Time skip bc I'm lazy)

"Ah, the gremlins have arrived!" Sam teased as he saw Shuri and Peter walk through the door. Shuri had earlier stated that she wanted to analyze their fighting methods for helping train the Wakandan soldiers. This was a lie. Wakandan army had very different fighting techniques, but they worked incredibly well for them.

Peter rolled his eyes, and Shuri just ignored him and sat on the bench. Only Nat, Steve, Sam, Tony, and Bucky made it to training today unfortunately, Peter noted. 

"Let's get started." Peter urged them, eager for the prank to begin. 

"Fine, fine. I'll take Peter first." Natasha said, rubbing her hands together like an evil villain from a movie before squaring up.

Peter followed suit. "Go, and be careful!" Tony called, and the two started fighting. 

Shuri watched intently from the side, waiting for Peter to get knocked down. (Since Natasha is a badass) 

Peter blocked one of Nat's punches, and then went to knock her legs from under her, but she dodged and kicked him hard in the stomach.

Harder than usual. The teen went flying back a good couple feet, while Natasha covered her mouth with one hand, horrified at her mistake.

Shuri flinched and let out a quiet, "ooo". You know, like a good friend. 

Tony let out a cry of alarm, taking one step forward as Peter hit the ground and went rolling. 

"MMM WHATCHA SAYYYYY, MMM THAT YOU ONLY MEANT WELL"

Everyone froze, and Peter lifted his head up to grin at the ceiling. Peter didn't seem to injured as he staggered to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"...What the hell was that?" Sam pointed at the ceiling with a frown, while staring at Tony. 

Tony shrugged and then turned to glare at Shuri. "This was you, wasn't it? Again. Stop messing with FRIDAY, she's sensitive." Tony said, crossing his arms with a pout. 

Shuri and Peter chuckled. "Actually, Ned did it. We just came up with the idea." Shuri admitted.

Tony stared at her, unblinking. "Wow, Tony, high schoolers can hack your tech. Genius, who?" Bucky teased, smirking.

The genius in question turned around swiftly, glaring. "Excuse me, the high schoolers are geniuses too. It's not as bad that way." Tony weakly tried to defend himself.

In these few moments, Natasha had went over to check if Peter was okay, along with Steve. "You good, Spiderling?" Natasha said with a gentleness that even Clint didn't get. 

But Peter was her little Spiderbaby (YES I LIKE MAMA SPIDER NATASHA)

Tony then realized he hadn't yet checked on the kid and joined the two at Peter's side. "You're fine, though, right?" Tony asked, brushing one of Peter's stray curls away from his face. 

Shuri walked over to stand next to Bucky and Sam. 

"Yeah, guys, I'm okay. Calm down." Peter pushed their hands away from him, smiling fondly. 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Guys, stop doting over the kid, he's an enhanced mutant." Sam pointed out.

Steve glared at Sam. "Hey! He's not a mutant, he's just unique." Steve patted Peter's head affectionately. 

"Stop!!!" Peter pushed his hand off, but he was still smiling. Shuri was just laughing until she fell on the ground, still laughing.

"MMM WHATCHA SAY" FRIDAY screamed again, echoing through the room.

Everyone burst out laughing harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter the day after! Finally I'm doing stuff on schedule.


	24. Zoo in The Lab Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I am so sorry this is so short, I'm going to be very busy this next week, so the chapters might be a bit shorter for the next couple chapters.

Shuri pulled another crate in, Peter pushing it on the other side. Inside the crate was a metal cage with three monkeys. They actually had to go to multiple places to get all the animals, and they paid a lot of money just to rent them. 

They pulled the crate over to another empty space where it would fit and Peter pulled out the screwdriver and started to unscrew the nails holding the crate to outside of the cage. Inside the lab they already had a horse, multiple lizards, a couple llamas, some turtles, and a tarantula (Which Peter was too scared to move in).

They knew Tony was probably going to murder them when he walked in, but it would be worth it. The animals were cute anyway, so at least they got to pet them. Shuri took out another screwdriver and helped Peter. Within 15 minutes, the sound of monkeys hollering echoed through the lab. 

Now all they had to do was wait.

The rest of the animals were already out of the crates. The horse was loose in the lab but it was tied to a metal pole where it wouldn't be able to destroy anything. 

Shuri and Peter spent the next hour and a half taking Snapchat videos of the animals and petting them. They also took a few Instagram pictures for the official Spider-Man account, run by Michelle. Peter quickly texted the pictures to Michelle with a tiny explanation and then shut off his phone as he heard footsteps approaching the lab. 

Shuri had been laughing at the monkeys, whom were swinging from artificial vines in the cage, when Peter pulled her over to behind one of the tables, and then pushed her underneath it. He joined her a second later as Tony opened the door. 

Tony was humming AC/DC to himself when he heard the whinny of the horse in the corner. It's name was Buttercream, because of it's pale cream color. Buttercream stomped her hoof as Tony yelped, startled.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!?" Was the first thing Tony said, and Shuri had to clamp a hand over Peter's mouth to stop him from laughing. She was close to laughing herself. 

Tony took one cautious step forward, shutting the door quietly behind him. "How the hell did this get in here?" He whispered to himself, gently hitting the metal poles of the monkey cage. One monkey reached over to the bars to grab his fingers, but Tony pulled his hand back immediately when he saw that.

"Peter, Shuri. Where are you?" His voice was irritated, so Peter and Shuri hesitated to come out of hiding. Tony looked at the llamas with something like disgust, and then looked for Shuri and Peter again. 

Shuri came out first, dragging Peter with her. Tony stared at them with a small frown, arms crossed on his chest. "Aren't they cute?" Shuri broke the silence, sounding amused.

Tony did not look amused, on the other hand. "Not really. I don't like animals. Why are they here?" Tony raised one eyebrow as Peter opened his mouth to speak.

"It's a zoo lab." 

Peter and Shuri chuckled quietly at that, and Tony just sighed, rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. "How do we get them out of the lab?" Tony asked, not even bothering to scold them, knowing they would never stop pranking.

"Well, we have them rented for another 2 hours. So, when the 2 hours is up we put the pieces of the crate back up, hopefully with your help. Then we shove them out and into the elevator, then through the lobby and to the parking lot. People will pick them up there." Shuri explained, not missing a beat.

Tony blinked once, and then twice, before he groaned. "That sounds like so much work!" He complained, pointing to all of the animals. 

"It was." Peter shrugged, not sounding apologetic at all. 

"You know what, I don't even care, because you're doing it yourself. Your mess, you clean up." Tony smirked at the two teens horrified faces.

"NO HELP US PLEASE"

"IT WAS SO HARD TO DO IT THE FIRST TIME HELP US THIS TIME PLEASE"

Tony did not help them.


	25. Amnesia Prank

"You have to run into the room and act all freaked out and stuff."

They had been planning this prank for about 15 minutes, and they were practically writing a script. They were planning each move, and maybe not EXACTLY what to say, but a vague idea of it. Shuri even had a notepad out. 

Shuri hums in agreement, nodding and scribbles something down on the paper. "Yeah, we should just run into the common room and whoever is in there is in there." Shuri says with a small chuckle, and Peter laughs too. "Yeah."

"I feel like they're going to make me go get checked out by Bruce, though. I don't want to waste their time-" Peter cuts himself off when he sees Shuri's amused expression. He frowns. "What?" He asks, genuinely confused. Shuri bursts out laughing, dropping the paper onto the table.

"Oh my god. You're too pure for your own good. Bruce checks you up like twice a month even when you're not even hurt or sick. He can spare some time, if it comes to that." Shuri assures him between gasping laughs. Peter blushes, a little embarrassed, and he rubs his right arm.

He keeps his gaze on the linoleum below, mumbling something to himself. Shuri ignores him, smile still stuck on her face. Shuri wrote a couple more things down before dropping the pen abruptly and holding the notebook up with a triumphant grin.

"Okay, Peter! We can start now. So, I'm going to run in and you just have to trail behind me a couple steps, clear?" Shuri puts on a professional tone, but it's mostly just for fun. Peter smiles, nodding. 

Shuri nods in confirmation, and they start down the hall and to the left. The common room.

Shuri peers her head around the corner and looks at who they have. Tony, Thor, Nat, and Rhodey. Fair enough. Shuri nods to him, prepares herself, and bursts into the room in a 'panic'.

Eyes are on her immediately as she pants, waving her arms around. "Guys! Peter can't remember anything! He doesn't even know his own name!" Shuri cries out, hands on either side of her head.

Everyone in the room stands up swiftly, looking shaken up. (SHOOK)

"What? What happened?" Tony says, alarm evident in his shaking voice. Shuri meets his eyes with a worried look. "I-I don't know! He just walked in, and asked me who I was." She began telling the fake tale they had made up.

She continues. "I thought he was joking so I just told him I was Shuri, but then he kept asking questions about where he was and stuff, and I asked him if he was kidding. He said he wasn't, and he seems really freaked out too. Guys, I don't know what to do!" Shuri finished her ramble with another wheeze.

Natasha puts on her calm face, the one she usually uses with panicked soldiers on the battlefield. She learned that at SHIELD, everyone thinks. "Okay, everything will be okay. Where is he now?" Nat asks smoothly, and her voice is soothing. 

Shuri points to the hall, and Peter strolls in, putting on his best fake bewildered face. 

Thor just looks confused as Peter walks in, stumbling over his own feet a bit. Shuri had been giving Peter some acting classes after some messed up pranks in the past, and it seemed to have paid off a bit.

"Spiderboy looks fine to me." Thor comments as Tony speeds walk to the kid, checking him over for visible injuries that could cause this. "What do you mean Spiderboy? Who are all of you? What's going on?! Did you kidnap me?" Peter throws out questions with a nervous sounding tone.

Rhodey looked concerned as he stepped over to stand beside Tony. His frown deepened when Peter took a step back. "See?! What's wrong with him? Fix it!" Shuri acted like she was panicking, and Natasha was quick to get to her side.

While Natasha was trying to help Shuri "even out her breaths", which was useless considering Shuri was having no real trouble with that, Thor was beginning to pace.

"Peter, if this is a joke, it isn't funny. Seriously, kid, don't make us worry." Tony tried not to let his voice get too harsh.

Peter felt a bit guilty at his next sentence. "Why would you worry? And who the hell is this Peter everyone keeps talking about? Who ARE you?!" 

Tony looked extremely downtrodden, and concerned. "Okay, oh shit. Rhodey, go get Bruce." Tony said while trying to help lead Peter to the couch in case he hit his head and needed to sit, but Peter pulled his arm away from the man.

Thor still looked deep in thought.

"Stop! Don't touch me! Who are you?" Peter demanded once again. Tony looked shocked, blinking a few times before responding. "I'm Tony Stark, I'm your...father." Tony said after a moment's hesitation.

Natasha and Shuri both looked over at that, similar expressions on their faces, before turning back to their conversation. Natasha was asking questions about what Shuri knew about what Peter was doing the past couple days before this, and Shuri was answering them. Nothing seemed to lead to amnesia problems. Obviously.

Peter allowed Tony to lead him to the couch. He was a bit shocked at Tony calling himself Peter's father, but he couldn't let it show and ruin the prank. "If you're my father, why can't I remember you? And why can't I remember my name?" Peter asked as he sat on the couch beside his mentor. 

Tony was trying to even out his own breaths. They could fix this. "We're not sure, kid. We'll figure it out. Your name is Peter by the way. Peter Parker." Tony told the teen in a calming voice, and Peter didn't reply.

Tony was tapping his foot anxiously on the floor when Thor approached them, looking mildly guilty. "This sounds a lot like something I know about, Stark." Thor admitted, and Tony looked at him immediately, eyes widened.

"Well, what is it?" Tony exclaimed, hands flying out in multiple strange exasperated gestures. "It sounds a lot like one of Loki's spells. Now, don't worry too much, I'm not sure about it. But it could be." Thor had a distant look in his eye, as if remembering something from long ago.

Nat and Shuri came over to hear the conversation after Nat heard about Loki. Tony looked visibly more scared after hearing that, looking from Peter to Thor. "Loki? I thought we could trust him now!" Nat sounded very angry, clenching her fists so hard her knuckles turned white.

Shuri noticed and put a hand on her shoulder, and Nat visibly unclenched her fists a bit. Rhodey walked in a moment later, concerned frown still on his face. "Let's go, Bruce is waiting to check him out." Rhodey urged them on, and Tony and Rhodey helped a dazed Peter to his feet.

Thor and Natasha followed, and Shuri walked beside Peter. Rhodey led them down the hall, and Tony watched Peter intently. As soon as Tony looked up for a split second, Peter and Shuri smirked at each other. No one noticed.

"I thought we could trust Loki too. He has great affection for the Spiderboy, it makes no sense that he would cast a spell on him." Thor looked thoughtful, and Nat sped up to walk beside him. 

Natasha was fiddling with the belt loop of her jeans, eyes narrowed in thought. "I don't know, I didn't trust him, Thor. I know he's your brother, but..." Natasha trailed off, but Thor knew exactly what she meant. 

Shuri and Peter was just silently communicating with glances, excited that their prank was turning out so well. It was a bit difficult to look at each other without drawing suspicion, but they managed.

Tony was worried, Peter could tell. He had memorized every nervous tic the man had. Gripping his left wrist, check. Biting his lip, check. Running his hands through his hair, check. Rubbing his chest, check.

Tony was doing each one, one after the other, and he made sure Peter was never out of his sight. ...Check.

When they arrived at the med bay, Bruce was indeed waiting for them, with a bed sat up and equipment ready. They had two other doctors to the side, waiting in case they were needed. They did not mess around.

Bruce looked nervous at first, but quickly hid it with his normal calm when he got a good look at them. Rhodey moved out of the way, standing in the corner where he would be far out of the way.

Bruce slipped on some latex gloves and bent down closer to Peter's level after Peter had sat in the chair. "First of all. What can you remember?" Bruce asked, trying to see just how bad the memory loss was.

Peter hesitated, humming. "Nothing. Hardly. I can remember some vague faces, but I can't remember my name or anyone else's name. Or, I couldn't, I know them now." Peter replied, and Bruce nodded, brow furrowed. 

"I see. Okay. Shuri, you and Mj were with him last night. Any reason he might have hit his head, or experienced lack of oxygen for long periods of time?" Bruce turned to Shuri and awaited her reply.

Shuri widened her eyes, shaking her head. "No, we just had fun talking and watching videos. No one got hurt or anything! He just walked in today and was like...this!" Shuri gestured wildly to the teen, trying his best to stay in character.

Tony was gripping his wrist tightly off to the side, holding his breath. Bruce considered Shuri's words for a moment, and then nodded, choosing to believe her. "Okay, we might need to do some brain scans to see if there are any tumors or anything." Bruce turned back to Peter with a strange glance.

He looked as if he were doubting something, and Peter got nervous. "Tumor?!?" Tony exclaimed off to the side, dropping his wrist as he felt his heart drop in his chest. "Bruce, I think the cause of this may be my brother-" Thor began but Peter cut him off, ready for the prank to end.

"No! Guys, Shuri and I were pranking you. Loki would never hurt anyone, and no brain scans are necessary." He raised his hands in a 'chill' gesture to Bruce, who just looked irritated. 

Tony had a very blank look on his face. Thor looked confused again. Shuri was biting her lip in anticipation, and Natasha was smirking. Rhodey sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Honestly, at the end there, I started to suspect that." Nat explained with a small shrug, looking amused. Tony laid his head in his hands with an exasperated look, not even responding. "You two are the worst children ever. Why do we like you?" Bruce asked, starting to put all the equipment away.

The words were harsh, but the tone was fond and playful. Shuri smiled at Peter when she found out they weren't in trouble, with those two at least. "I think you killed Tony, Peter." Natasha said after poking the man, who just grunted in response.

Peter giggled, getting out of the chair to stand next to Shuri. Thor slapped Peter on the back with a hearty laugh, looking genuinely amused. "You really had me fooled, Spiderboy. You as well Shuri, you are an excellent actress." Thor said, and turned to Shuri with a grin.

Shuri let out a breathy laugh, smiling back. "Thanks." 

Rhodey sighed again, louder this time. "Don't be dramatic, Rhodey. You should have guessed they would do something like this." Nat said to Rhodey, who just fixed her with an annoyed glare. 

"Kid."

Everyone stared at Tony as the man spoke for the first time so far. Bruce almost dropped his equipment that he was packing up, he was so startled. Peter held his breath.

Tony slowly lifted his hand up from his face and everyone took a huge inhale when they saw Tony's pale face and bloodshot eyes. 

Tony pulled Peter into a hug, which the younger man happily returned with a sad smile. "Don't ever do pranks like that again!" Tony half shouted, and his fists clenched around Peter's soft t shirt.

Thor made a heart sign at Rhodey, and the man silently laughed. 

Natasha mouthed 'aw' at Shuri, and Shuri nodded wildly. 

"Okay, Dad, I won't." Tony didn't even stiffen, just breathlessly laughed and pulled back with a relieved look. "I really thought you forgot who I was. Who we all were. Please, don't scare me like that. I already have heart problems." Tony said with a playful tone, but the weight of the words was there and the message was received.

Peter smiled, and then turned back to the others and smiled wider. "Okay. How about we go watch a movie?" Peter asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request! I hope you enjoyed. 10 more chapters until the end of the story!


	26. Cheating Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request to do a prank on MJ with Peter, so here ya go! Also enjoy the small appearance from May whom we all love.

"SHURI I CAN'T I'M SCARED"

Shuri continued laughing, the laughter echoing through the small Queens apartment, while Peter rocked back and forth on his twin bed. 

Peter had been arguing with Shuri about this prank on and off all day long. MJ was stopping by later that night to pick up her purse, which she had left by accident the last time she stopped by.

Shuri had excitedly poked Peter, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and told him her idea. Shuri had multiple mannequins for putting the Black Panther suit designs on, and wigs just for fun. 

She had said, "I'm going to put the gross blond wig on the mannequin that I've been keeping in your closet, and put it in your bed. When Michelle comes in, it will look like you're cheating."

 

And that leads us to here. Peter freaking out, and Shuri laughing.

"Yes, you can do it, don't me dramatic. She might hit you and knock you around a bit, but she loves you too much to kill you." Shuri rolled her eyes fondly, choking back her laughter. 

Peter blushed at the prospect of Michelle loving him, and then continued complaining. "No, she will definitely kill me. You haven't seen her angry yet." Peter lifted one arm away from where they were folded against his chest to point a warning finger at the princess sitting on the floor. 

Shuri smirked. "Well, I'm very excited to see it then." 

Peter groaned, tilting his head back hit it against the wall. "Shuri, she'll kill me. And then she'll shoot my corpse." Peter ran a hand through his curls.

As Shuri opened her mouth to reply, May opened the door to Peter's bedroom without so much as a knock.

Smoke immediately pooled into the room, and May tried weakly to stop it from spreading by waving an oven mitt. It didn't do much.

"Hey, kids. I accidently burnt the meatloaf...just a little. So, I'll just order a pizza, okay?" May asked with an apologetic, lopsided smile.

Shuri smiled back reassuringly, and Peter just nodded. "Yeah, May, thanks." Shuri said simply, and just before May closed the door, May added, "Michelle will be by in 10 minutes."

Then May shut the door behind her, leaving the two teens to continue fighting. 

"Shuri, I don't want to die again." Peter joked. (GASP, YES THIS IS POST INFINITY WAR)

Shuri chuckled lightly. "You won't. Don't be dramatic."

Peter mocked, "Don't be dramatic." In a squeaky voice and Shuri laughed before throwing a Princess Leia action figure at Peter, knowing he could easily dodge it.

It bounced uselessly of the wall, and onto the bed as Peter moved out of the way. 

"Just do it. Please." Shuri made her best puppy eyes, and when Peter tilted his head to fix her with an exasperated frown, he turned his head away with a groan.

He made a show of running his hand through his air one more time, before sighing and nodding regretfully. Shuri whooped, pumping her fist in the air with a triumphant grin. 

She pushed herself up from the ground and raced to Peter's closet, ripping out everything she needed.

Peter wasn't very proud to admit it, but sometimes Ned, Shuri, and Peter would dress up with wigs and pretend to be people from TV shows or just have fun with the wigs in general.

That's why there was a nice cardboard box of wigs underneath a blanket in the corner of his closet.

There was one mannequin that Shuri couldn't fight in the closet of her own room back at the tower, so she kept it at Peter's house instead. Perfect.

Shuri threw the mannequin out and started throwing wig after wig onto the wood floor.

Peter watched, feeling detached. He blinked only a couple times as he watched Shuri work.

Shuri managed to find the perfect blond wig, and then threw the rest of the wigs back into the closet and put the blanket back over them.

She ran out into the living room to ask May if she could borrow some clothes. 

Peter remained silent.

Michelle would be there very very soon so Shuri didn't have much time to get ready. Once she found a fine outfit for the mannequin she apologized to May for messing up the closet and explained the prank. All in about 2 minutes.

Honestly it should be a record.

Shuri could hear May's laughter continue even when she shut the door to Peter's room and dressed the mannequin. As soon as the clothes were fully on, they heard the door to the apartment open and both of them stiffened up completely.

Shuri shoved the wig on the best she could in what little time she had and then threw the mannequin onto Peter's bed. 

Freaking out a little bit internally, but accepting his fate, Peter shoved the mannequin and himself under the duvet. Shuri sat down in the closet and shut the door to it mostly but open enough that she could peer through and also listen without much trouble.

Both Shuri and Peter were quiet as Peter (with some embarrassment) snuggled up to the mannequin. They heard MJ and May talk to each other for a couple minutes, before MJ knocked on the door twice softly.

"Peter? Hey, I came for my purse, can I come in?" 

Peter didn't reply, even after Michelle waited for a good ten seconds. She knocked again, a bit louder this time. "Hello? Peter?" She still didn't get a reply. 

MJ sighed audibly outside the shut door. "I hope you're not doing anything weird in there. I'm coming in, okay?" Michelle asked, knocking one more time for good measure.

Shuri almost laughed at what Michelle was probably tying to imply with the 'anything weird', but stopped herself.

Peter was blushing bright red as the door slowly opened, creaking loudly. 

For a second, Michelle just walked in like nothing was going on after seeing Peter laying down. She must have thought he was asleep. She walked over to the brown purse that was on the table and lifted it.

When she turned around, she dropped it onto the floor with a gasp. Shuri clamped a hand over her mouth, silently laughing. Her chest felt like it was going to explode from trying to hold in the laugh.

Michelle slowly approached the bed, her black boots stomping against the floor far more loud than usual, like she was half trying to wake Peter up.

Peter didn't move a muscle, too afraid to do anything.

Suddenly, Michelle picked up the spare pillow at the end of Peter's bed and hit him, hard, in the face with it. "WHAT THE FUCK PETER?!?" She shouted suddenly. 

Peter brought up his hands to shield himself, and he couldn't really do anything to pretend he was still asleep at that point.

"Hey, hey!" Peter tried to stop Michelle, but she kept hitting him with the pillow over and over as Peter struggled on the bed.

Shuri had fallen onto her side in the closet, still suffocating as she tried not to laugh. She would have paid millions of dollars to see this.

"What the fuck?" Michelle spat again, as she continued to hit Peter with the pillow. The mannequin still hadn't moved, and to someone not blinded by rage and hurt, it would have clicked in their mind, but not at the moment.

"I can explain?" Peter tried weakly, putting his hands in the air like he was trying to surrender to the police.

Michelle threw the pillow on the floor, and growled under her breath. "I loved you! I thought I could trust you! But no, you're just an asshole." Michelle glared at him for a second, bending over to pick up her purse.

Peter was stunned at what she said for a moment, before getting up to stop her from leaving. She tried to pull her arm away as he grabbed it, but he didn't let go.

Shuri decided to wait another minute before getting out of hiding.

"Michelle, it was a prank! See, just a mannequin." Peter reached with one hand to pull the wig off of the mannequin (wig snatched).

Michelle blinked, before taking a deep breath and groaning. "Peter, you scared me! Why would you do that? That was such a jerk move!" Michelle tugged her arm away from Peter, but she didn't leave.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It was just a joke, I didn't mean to upset you." Peter pleaded for Michelle to forgive him as she rubbed at her temple.

Shuri slowly pulled herself out of the closet, and coming into the open where Michelle could see her.

Michelle looked her up and down a couple times before sighing again and pushing a loose curl behind her ear.

"Wow. I feel betrayed." Michelle joked weakly, a tiny smile pulling at her lips.

"Sorry, MJ. I pressured Peter to prank you. I thought it would be funny. It's not his fault." Shuri defended her best friend, who gave her a thankful smile.

As Peter was about to tell Michelle not to get angry at Shuri either, Michelle just waved Shuri off. "It's alright. It was a joke, I get it. Just don't ever, ever do it again. Got it?" Michelle pointed an accusing finger at her boyfriend.

Peter exhaled, relieved before smiling and nodding. "Yeah, I promise." 

He hugged Michelle as Shuri stood off to the side, feeling a bit out of place. She didn't comment of course.

Michelle hugged him back, and smiled against his soft hair. 

"Do you actually love me, though? I heard you say it, during the prank." Peter mentioned it a little awkwardly, but he really wanted to know.

Shuri remembered how he looked earlier when she mentioned MJ loving him, and giggled to herself.

Michelle looked embarrassed, but she forced it out anyway. "Yeah, yeah. I love you, dork. Don't let it go to your head." 

Peter put on a goofy smile as he buried his face in her curly hair.

"I love you too."


	27. MY TUMBLR (Not chapter)

Just letting you know that my tumblr is 

stressed-depressed-andmarvel

Also, please comment any requests you have and I will fit them in as soon as possible. This series is going to end very soon, and while I have some things in progress, I would like to do requests before it ends. 

Thank you for the support and check out my Tumblr if you have the chance! 

 

Comment ideas below!


	28. Laughing at Nothing Prank

Peter and Shuri were just sitting on the couch in the common room at 8 AM, watching vine compilations, when suddenly Peter groaned.

Shuri, alarmed, paused the video and turned to look at her friend. "You okay?" She asked, inching closer.

Peter nodded while turning to look her in the eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going through prank withdrawals and I can't come up with any ideas." Peter started tapping his fingers noiselessly on the couch cushions.

Shuri frowned. "Why are you thinking about pranks right now, any way?" Shuri gestured to the video paused on the screen. "There are vines to see." 

"Well, I saw the one with the oil on the floor and hitting the oven and I just thought of pranking someone. Before you say it, I am not putting oil on the floor and smashing the oven." Peter pointed an accusing finger at the princess, and raised one eye brow.

Shuri laughed, turning her whole body so she could talk face to face with Peter. "Alright, alright. Well, how about we just prank someone by-" She was cut off by someone clearing their throat behind them.

Peter, who had been too distracted to pay attention, jumped and nearly fell of the couch. Shuri just turned to glare. Classic. 

It was Bucky, his hair uncombed and very messy. It looked like he had just woke up, and the pajamas he was sporting confirmed it. "Maybe don't discuss pranks in such open areas." The super soldier commented, his voice deep and raspy from sleep.

The man yawned as he clumsily stumbled over to the cupboards on the other side of the room, most likely to get some cereal. 

Peter giggled a little to himself as he saw the magnets that were still sticking to the metal arm, and Shuri smiled to herself. Bucky had told them it was fine to stick magnets on his arm, and he hadn't admitted it...but he thought it was kind of cute to see the arm with cartoon pigs, cows, sheep, and other barn animals sticking to it.

"So, you two don't have any ideas?" Bucky asked, pouring Lucky Charms into a glass bowl. "No." Shuri replied a bit cautiously, not sure if they could trust Bucky not to tell anyone. Especially Steve.

Bucky poured in the milk and then put everything away. (CEREAL BEFORE MILK, NOT MILK BEFORE CEREAL)

Bucky sat down at the table and started munching on a bite of lucky charms, mostly marshmallows. "How about..." Bucky trailed off as he finished chewing. 

"How about you just laugh to yourselves and make everyone THINK you're doing a prank, but you're not." Bucky suggested after a moment of thinking. He took another bite of cereal, and then wiped some milk off of his chin. 

Shuri and Peter looked at each other in excitement, and then turned back to Bucky. "Yes! That's such a good idea, Mr. Bucky." Peter thanked him, standing up to hug the man.

He wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky just smiled and did a small side hug back. He was getting used to physical affection more and more. 

"Kid, you can call me Bucky. Just Bucky." Bucky pointed out, taking another bite.

Peter shrugged, and Shuri stood up to stand by his side. "He'll never call you Bucky, he's just too polite." Shuri nudged Peter playfully, and he nudged her back with a joyful smile.

"Don't tell anyone, please. You can watch if you want, I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it." Shuri added, looking at Bucky again.

Bucky took another bite of cereal as he thought it over. Then he shrugged and smirked a little. "Okay, hold on, one second." 

Bucky then proceeded to shovel cereal into his mouth in a way that was almost scary, and then wiped milk off of his face casually and calmly, standing up and waiting for the two startled teenagers to lead the way.

Peter and Shuri turned around and walked out of the room and down to the theater room, where everyone had previously been watching some movie, and were by now probably just hanging out and talking about said movie.

However, considering it was 8 in the morning, only Steve, Nat, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Peter, and Shuri were up. So, they couldn't get everyone, but they could at least get a lot of them.

The walk down the hall and the ride in the elevator was silent, and a bit awkward, but no one seemed to care. 

Shuri and Peter seemed to be in good spirits as they raced down the hall, Bucky jogging close behind them with an amused expression. His hair swayed with him, as did Shuri's. Majestic.

They opened the doors to the theater room on the count of three and mentally prepared themselves. Bucky just watched with a smirk.

When they walked in, all eyes turned to look at them, and then everyone smiled. "Hey, guys!" Nat called out with a small wave. She was sitting on Clint's lap casually, and everyone looked like they were just having a conversation.

Steve got up when he saw Bucky and went to hug his boyfriend. Bucky wrapped his arms around the man a bit hesitantly, but he looked happy, and that was good enough for Steve. 

When Steve pulled back and went to sit back down, Bucky followed. Shuri and Peter took seats behind everyone else, smiling all the while. 

Sam faked being annoyed, and rolled his eyes. "Why did the demon children have to come down and ruin our fun?" Sam teased, but with a friendly smile so no one took it too seriously. 

Shuri giggled, and Peter grinned. "Because..." Peter murmured with a wide smile, and then the two broke into laughter. The prank has begun.

Everyone else but Shuri and Peter froze, and Bucky pretended to be wary of them. 

Clint untangled his fingers from Natasha's hair to look at them with a calculating look in his eye. "What did you do this time?" He blurted out.

Shuri and Peter only laughed harder. 

Steve looked around the room frantically, checking for any signs of what could have happened. "Obviously the demons did something! Guys check your skin for drawings or something!" Sam started lifting up his sleeves and pant legs to look for drawings.

Nat pushed herself off Clint to stand up and look around cautiously. "Careful, Nat. Could be a hidden trap." Clint said it with complete seriousness and Peter and Shuri just laughed harder.

That seemed to scare everyone more. Bucky continued to fake being nervous as well, but when no one was looking he smirked at the two, who were still wheezing with laughter.

"Oh god, are balloons going to fall on us from the Heavens?" Bucky said, pointing to the ceiling. Everyone looked up and looked for anything hanging down. They didn't see anything. Obviously, because there was nothing.

Clint had started checking out all the red leather seats for anything out of the ordinary, and Bucky had made a show of doing the same thing. Peter and Shuri finally calmed their laughter and got up to stand to the side and watch.

Sam, who had been checking his skin, glared at them. "Look at em', just watching us! They know what they did, they know it's going to come from where we least expect it!" He pointed in their direction with wide eyes. 

Nat started looking at her clothes to see if there was anything on them that had been stuck on. 

"Where could it come from that we haven't looked?" Clint asked, gesturing to the seats. Steve suddenly went rigid in the corner of the room, where he had been looking for clues. "Inside of us." He whispered, but everyone heard him loud and clear.

Shuri and Peter burst out laughing again. Natasha looked horrified and raced over to their seats again, and looked at the cupholders built in. She picked up her smoothie and started shaking it, looking at it intensely. 

Everyone else looked at their drinks, and then started inspecting the cookies. Bucky tried to act like he was helping Steve look at the cookies, but he was just trying to hide his grin.

"PRANKED YOU!" Shuri and Peter screamed simultaneously, and then Bucky started laughing and clapping his hands. 

Everyone else in the room was frowning and looking nervous and confused. "What was the prank? What did you do? Bucky, why are you laughing?" Steve asked, all in one breath.

"I'm laughing because I knew." Bucky admitted with an apologetic shrug. Steve smiled, and then went back to looking nervous. "Okay, but what was the prank, seriously?" Steve asked again.

Shuri took a deep breath, recovering from all her laughing. "The prank was that there was no prank at all. We were just scaring you." She told them.

Sam sat back down in his chair with an exasperated groan. Nat and Clint just looked massively relieved. "I thought you put laxatives in my smoothie." Nat admitted with a shrug, smiling a little.

Shuri and Peter laughed at that. That would have been a good idea, but alas. 

"I'm just glad the room didn't explode, Buck." Steve slung an arm around Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky leaned into the touch with a happy grin. 

"Thanks for the idea, Mr. Bucky!" Peter called to Bucky, who did a two-fingered salute with a smirk. 

Everyone was happy that there was no real prank, and started talking again. Once everyone had woken up, they decided to watch Comedians in Cars getting Coffee, and had a great time.

Like a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of 2 requests
> 
> 1\. To have Peter and Shuri laugh at the Avengers and make them think a prank is happening, but it's not
> 
> 2\. Involve Bucky in a prank


	29. Spider Repellant Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I combined 2 requests again for this:
> 
> 1\. Have someone spray Peter with spider repellant and have Peter prank them like he was reacting to it (Like a spider would)
> 
> 2\. Have Peter prank Shuri 
> 
> I'm going to try and get some feels in this one!

It had been just a normal afternoon, they weren't really doing anything special. It was just fun. Shuri, Peter, Tony, Loki, and Rhodey had been watching Nailed It! previously, and now they were just chatting.

"That cake...just...just fell over! How could they not have noticed it was falling until it had already fell? It's just dumb!" Loki complained, frowning at the paused TV show. Shuri chuckled and shrugged before replying, "I guess not all people are as magnificent as you, your Godliness." She teased.

Loki didn't seem to understand the sarcasm, and puffed up his chest in a way someone of his demeanor could never pull off without looking hilarious. "Indeed, mortal!" 

Peter pulled an orange out of the fridge and started cutting it up into slices for everyone to share. They'd been complaining about being hungry after watching the baking show. "So, what should we do now?" Peter asked, still mainly focused on cutting perfect sized pieces of fruit.

Rhodey hummed thoughtfully, and then nudged Tony. "Got any ideas, Tones?" 

The man in question shrugged and shook his head. "Nope, I'm too old to know what kids like to do." Tony gestured to Shuri and Peter, who looked different levels of offended. "You're only old when it's convenient for you." Peter pointed out, pointing to Tony with the knife before going to cut the orange again.

Tony huffed fondly, rolling his eyes. He knew it was true. Loki was tapping his bony fingers against the coffee table in front of him, before he whispered something to Rhodey. Rhodey leaned in to listen, and then his eyes brightened up and he whispered something back.

Peter was too far away to hear them, even with his enhanced senses. Peter piled the oranges onto a paper plate and carried them over to the group. He set them on the coffee table and then settled in next to Shuri. 

Shuri picked up an orange slice and tossed at Peter, thinking he wouldn't catch it. He did, however. He saw it just in time and leaned just right, catching it in his mouth. Shuri's jaw dropped as she stared at Peter in shock. He smiled triumphantly back.

Rhodey stood up, smirking, and walked over to the cupboards under the sink. ((Does anyone else keep cleaning products and such under the sink? I do))

No one paid much attention to him, except for Loki. Loki had the idea to prank Peter in the first place with the RAID can. He figured it would startle the boy and they would all get a good laugh out of it. It was far less than he deserved anyway, pranking everyone like he always did, in Loki's opinion.

It would be fine.

Meanwhile, everyone else but the two of them were oblivious.

"So, now that we have food, what are we doin'?" Tony asked, picking up the remote to flick through the recommend for you section of Netflix. 

Peter was chewing when he replied. "How bout we just watch a Disney movie?" His words were a bit muffled through the orange in his mouth, but they understood.

Shuri nodded, prying the remote out of Tony's hands. The man groaned in mock annoyance. "Again? We always watch Disney with you people, is there any Disney movie I haven't seen?" The question was rhetorical, but Shuri replied anyway.

"Moana!" 

Peter nodded wildly, and Shuri searched for the movie while Rhodey slowly crept up behind Peter. 

Loki had been oddly silent, but no one cared too much, since he was always the quiet type in the first place. Rhodey was hiding behind the couch, shushing Loki, who looked near laughter.

Suddenly, Rhodey sprung up screaming, "BOO!" and sprayed Peter with a large amount of the spray. Peter jumped up with a yelp, nearly falling off the couch in his haste. He was awkwardly balanced on the edge, and he was still shaken up.

While Tony and Shuri looked a bit startled themselves, they also looked equal amounts of amused. 

Peter slid over so he was on the couch more, and then glared at Rhodey. Before he could speak, an idea came to his head. This would be perfect for a prank, and plus, he could finally prank Shuri like he wanted! He just hoped no one got upset.

Loki had a smug look on his face when Peter looked at him, and Peter wanted nothing more than to wipe it off his face, so he did just that. 

He made a big show of reaching for his throat like he was choking, and wildly reaching for Tony. Tony grabbed his hand, looking concerned. "Pete? You okay?" 

Peter shook his head, coughing up a storm, and Rhodey dropped the can on the floor with an audible gasp. 

Peter slid off the couch and into the small space between the couch and the coffee table. Tony dropped down by his head, and shoved the coffee table so they got more room.

Rhodey looked horrified, from what Peter could see from his half closed eyes. "Shit, shit, shit!" Rhodey exclaimed, rushing over to sit next to Tony.

Tony was running shaky hands through Peter's hair. "What the hell was in that, Rhodey? Tell me, now!" Tony demanded, but his eyes never left Peter.

Shuri cautiously got down too, closely followed by Loki, until they were all in a circle around him.

Peter knew his plan was going really well so far. He would show them that you can't prank the master!

"I-It was RAID. I didn't k-know he would actually do this! I don't know what to do!" Rhodey was clearly panicking, which seemed so strange coming out of his mouth. He was always calm and collected in situations like this, or at least he had been in the past.

Shuri grabbed Peter's hand shakily. "T-Tony, what's happening? What's wrong with him?" She asked, entwining her fingers with Peters. 

Loki still hadn't said a word, and Tony looked like he was having a hard time with that as well. 

"I think the RAID is poisoning him. Oh my god, oh my fucking God! Of course it is! It kills spiders! Fuck!" Tony punched the couch, squeezing his eyes shut. 

When Loki spoke for the first time so far, he sounded more terrified than Peter had ever heard in his life, and that was quite unsettling. "I-I will go get Banner." And then Loki left swiftly, nearly tripping over his own feet.

Peter closed his eyes all the way, faking wheezes so it sounded like he was having trouble breathing. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Shuri repeated it over and over like a mantra.

Shuri had never expected she would have to be in this situation, holding her best friend's hand while he was 'wheezing' on the floor.

"I t-think it got in his lungs, that's why it's doing this." Rhodey said suddenly, after taking a few deep breaths. His voice was a bit less shaky now than it was, and he had a more determined tone.

Tony was still running his fingers through his kid's hair, muttering assurances. "You're gonna be fine, kid. It's gonna be okay, Bruce is going to help you." Tony knew that what was most important now was keeping the kid calm. He couldn't panic yet. Yet.

Peter was having a hard time keeping up the wheezing, and knew he would have to give his lungs a break soon. Man, pranking is hard.

Shuri suddenly broke into tears, and Peter couldn't help but stiffen. Shuri had never cried in front of him before. 

"P-Peter, please, stay with us! Y-You're my best friend, I-I don't want to lose you." Her voice was wet, and choked. Peter didn't want her to cry, it just wasn't okay. It wasn't. Shuri crying was never a part of his plan.

Before Peter could speak again, Shuri continued. "I love you, Peter. You're my best friend. Please don't do this." 

Peter opened his eyes and shot up, startling everyone. "Guys, guys! It was just a prank back! I'm okay." He assured everyone, and then focused all of his attention on Shuri.

She looked shaken up, but so, so relieved too. She flung herself at Peter, both of them still sitting on the wood floor. She wrapped her arms around him, and just laughed in relief. 

"Thank god, oh my god, thank god." She murmured into his neck. Peter hugged her back tightly, trying to calm her down fully. It wasn't their first hug, but it felt the most important.

Tony and Rhodey were staring at Peter with relief and bit of hurt. 

As Shuri pulled back and wiped her tears, she glared at Peter. Now that was scary.

"Never do that again! It was rude, you scared me." She lightly hit his chest, and then crossed her arms with a pout.

Peter laughed a little. "Sorry."

Tony hugged Peter loosely, smiling into his hair. "You need to stop doing this shit, kid. You know I have heart problems. Don't make it worse for your resident old man. Respect your elders and all that." 

Tony pressed a soft kiss into Peter's hair, and then tapped his nose playfully. "You scared me, kid. Please, just...take care of yourself and don't freak me out." Tony had a soft smile on his face, and Peter knew he couldn't just refuse.

"Of course, Mr. Stark." He agreed with a solemn nod, and then broke out into a grin. 

Rhodey played it off, averting eye contact. "You really uh-freaked me out there. Heh." Rhodey ruffled his hair and they all stood up, just as Loki and Bruce burst in.

Both of their eyes were wide, and Loki skidded to a stop once he saw Peter was up. Bruce just looked DONE.

Loki approached him carefully, as if he might not be real. Loki poked his stomach once, and then hugged him tightly, letting out a gasping breath.

Tony took a nervous step forward, like he might need to protect Peter from Loki, not that he ever would. Shuri was rubbing her arm as if she embarrassed, and didn't say anything. 

Rhodey went to explain the situation to Bruce.

Peter had never hugged Loki before, he hadn't even had a "I like you" from him. So this was...a bit surprising. 

Peter nervously hugged back, and a moment after he did, it was like Loki realized what he did and broke away. Loki looked stressed, to say the least.

"What happened? Why are you up? Why did you fall in the first place?" Loki fired questions rapidly, seemingly trying to ignore the 'Hug Incident'. 

Peter put his hands up to calm Loki. "It was a prank, you know...RAID kills spiders and all that. It really was just a joke. I'm fine."

Loki blinked twice before sighing a very long sigh. "Okay. Well, good then. You, uh, shouldn't prank Gods you know." Loki stated awkwardly, and then frowned like he was criticizing himself on what he just said. 

Peter nodded. "Okay, Mr. Loki."

Loki smiled half-heartedly, and then looked around as everyone in the room gathered in for a big group hug, even Bruce. 

"Okay, little spider, you should know that you're grounded from Spider-Man for a week."

"WHAT? MR.STARK, NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, August 10th is Peter's birthday! I'm going to be posting a birthday fic later tonight probably, so if you could read that, I would really appreciate it! Thank you!


	30. Kidnapping Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a couple of requests:
> 
> 1\. Just a kidnapping prank
> 
> 2.Have it be Tony's birthday and they prank him by saying they were kidnapped, give him a location, and it turns out to be the location for a birthday party instead
> 
>  
> 
> It's Tony's birthday in this for no particular reason. It was just a request :p!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fit everyone into one chapter is so difficult. 
> 
> Everyone present at the party is:
> 
> Tony, Peter, Shuri, Steve, Thor, Loki, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhodey...and I think that's it.

\----AT THE PARTY LOCATION----

The place they had chosen was an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of NYC, no one had been it for at least 20 years. However, Natasha and Bucky went a couple days ago and cleaned it out of the worst of the bugs and dust so it would be fine for the prank, and the party. 

First, they baked a cake at Peter's apartment in Queens, and then moved all the party stuff and the cake to the warehouse. (Along with the decorating stuff for the cake) And so here they are.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to prank him on his birthday?" Shuri asks Clint, who is currently taping up a painted banner. The banner says, in gold and red letters, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TONY STANK". Rhodey had suggested the "stank" to be added on, and then explained the joke to everyone.

Clint simply shrugged, sticking the duct tape to the wall. When he lets it go, it successfully holds the banner up. Natasha taped the other side. 

"I mean, he'll have to get used to it someday." Clint brushes her off. Shuri flounders, trying to cook up a good response to that. "But-But it's his birthday! What if he freaks out?" Shuri points out.

Clint is seemingly not listening that well. He walks over to the foldable table they had set up and starts searching through a box of Iron Man birthday hats. He takes out the correct amount for all the guests that will be attending.

"He shouldn't. Rhodey and Wanda are there with him. They know about it, so they'll know what to say to calm him down." Clint says it like it'll be easy for the two.

Shuri decides she's getting nowhere arguing with Clint, and decides to help Peter decorate the cake instead. They'd tried to make their own batter from scratch, instead of getting a cake mix like they usually do.

Peter had probably gotten quite a few eggshells in it, but hopefully no one would notice...

The cake looked a bit like something a 2 year old would make. Shuri stared over a round, red velvet cake covered with white buttercream that had clearly been put on when the cake was still hot. 

The buttercream was melting, and you could see a lot of the cake through it. Peter was covered in flour, and what Shuri assumed was vanilla extract. He looked pretty panicked.

"Did you let it cool before you frosted it?" Shuri asked, sticking one finger in the bowl of icing to her left and tasting it. It was pretty good, for a recipe they found on some weird website.

Peter stared at her for a couple seconds before replying. "No, but now that you mention it, I probably should have." Peter wiped his hands on his jeans and groaned in frustration. 

Shuri held up her hands in a calming gesture. "Shh, Spidey. Chill, just let it cool for a little while longer and then we'll pick up where we left off." Shuri soothed. 

It seemed to be working for now. Peter had calmed visibly, and was nodding. "But we only have so much time before it's 3. That's when I told Tony I'd be to the tower. If we don't do the prank before at the very least 2:30, it might not work." He complained.

Shuri checked her advanced watch and shrugged. "It's only 10:00, we have time." 

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Wait, only 10? Are you sure? It feels like I've been trying to tame this cake for hours!" Peter pointed to the sad excuse of a cake in front of him with an exasperated expression.

Shuri giggled a little. "I'm sure, Peter. My tech is never, ever wrong." She narrowed her eyes, as if daring him to object again. He took the hint and kept his mouth shut.

She seemed satisfied and nodded to herself. "Okay. While we wait for that to cool, how about we help Steve and Thor with the mini fridge. I don't think they understand it."

 

(TIME SKIP 3 HOURS BECAUSE I'M REALLY LAZY)

"There! I think we're finally done!" Shuri wiped the buttercream on her apron and smiled triumphantly at the creation before her. Peter didn't look so enthusiastic. 

He sighed. "What if he laughs at it? What-What if it's not up to Tony Stark level?" 

Shuri rolled her eyes. 

The cake was red velvet, and covered with vanilla buttercream. On the sides of the cake Shuri had put little chocolate flowers on it that they bought from Walmart. On top of it was a fondant Iron Man mask that Loki had made.

Loki didn't like to talk about it, but baking was one of his favorite hobbies. He did it whenever no one else was around, and he had free time. A guilty pleasure, perhaps. 

"I don't think he'll be thinking anything except 'Oh my god my son'." Shuri teased gently. It wasn't entirely a joke, though. It probably would be what he was thinking. 

Peter frowned. "I kind of forgot about the prank for a second. Either way, I still think he'll be disappointed in the cake." Peter unbuttoned the apron he was wearing and strung it over the foldable table the cake was sitting on.

Shuri huffed and nudged him. "Lighten up. I think he'll love it. We did our best." Shuri offered Peter a lopsided smile, and he returned it with a much smaller one. At least it didn't look too forced.

While they were helping Thor and Steve figure out how to put the drinks in the fridge and also decorating the cake, everyone else had gotten to work.

All the presents had been moved from the ground to another foldable table. The banner had been taped up. The party hats were on everyone's heads. Including Shuri and Peter.

Vision had went out and got plates, cups, and utensils from Walmart with Bruce. Sam and Bucky had gone out to get ice for the drinks, and of course brought some alcohol for the adults present. 

So everyone was ready, it appeared. As everyone gathered in the middle, Shuri handed Loki her phone with Tony's number ready.

"Do the honors." She said, and let Loki call. She knew he could put on the illusion of a different voice, so he was the best choice.

The prank had begun.

 

\----AT THE TOWER----

(Wanda and Rhodey are in on it btw, they're just good actors)

Tony hummed to himself, Wanda and Rhodey at his sides. They had been watching whatever had been on TV all day long, and it was starting to get pretty boring.

He had been awaiting the arrival of his kid the whole day, along with the less exciting arrivals of the rest of the team.

Not that he didn't want to see them, he was just really excited to see Peter. He hadn't seen him in over 4 days, and that was a pretty long time for them.

He wasn't expecting it when his phone started ringing at around 1:30 in the afternoon. His personal phone.

Tony reached over Wanda, who had a pretty emotionless look on. When he picked up the Starkphone, he was surprised to see a 'Restricted' nametag pop up.

"FRIDAY, any idea who this could be?" Tony asks, the same ringtone playing over and over.

The AI stayed silent, so Tony assumed it to was a no. He answered a bit reluctantly, hoping it wasn't some annoying prank caller. 

"Hello?"

There was nothing but a light ringing sound for a moment, before the person replied. "Hello, Tony Stark." 

Tony frowned. The voice was rough and scratchy. The voice of someone old, who had been smoking for a very long time. In other words, not a pleasant voice to hear.

"That would be me. Who are you?" Tony asks, an edge creeping into his voice. He didn't want to talk to a scammer or something.

The man chuckled. "That's the least of your problems, Stark. I have something very important to you." The man's tone had started to sound patronizing, and Tony didn't like that at all.

He resisted the urge to scoff, taking to rolling his eyes instead. He made a face at Rhodey, who was watching him intently. 

"That's a very cliché thing to say. What could you possibly have that is so important to me?" Tony asked, waiting for them to say it was a prank and they were super sorry or something dumb like that.

It wouldn't be the first time. And most likely not the last.

"Peter Parker, isn't it? And the girl, Shuri. They're a bit annoying for a couple of teenagers, but that's nothing we can't handle." 

Tony's blood ran cold. "What the fuck? What do you mean? You-They're with you right now? Did you fucking hurt them? I swear to god if you-" Tony is cut off by Rhodey.

"I'll go try to track the call." Rhodey whispered, and raced out of the room. Tony assumed he was going to a computer or something. He wasn't really thinking straight at the moment.

"I haven't hurt them...yet. If you don't come to the coordinates I just texted you in 45 minutes, unarmed and without backup, I'll kill em' both." The man snarled.  
r  
Tony's breaths sped up, and he looks at Wanda pleadingly. He wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, just...something.

"Okay-Okay. I swear I'll be there." Tony didn't recognize the shaking of his voice. He was too focused on trying to keep himself from freaking the hell out.

The person on the other line hung up. Rhodey returned to the room a moment later, car keys in hand. "I got coordinates, Tones." Rhodey told him.

Tony looked at the text and saw the coordinates he had received. "Yeah, yeah, me too. Let's go, right fucking now. He'll kill them Rhodey, we have to go now!" Tony demanded, and shot out of the room like a bullet. 

Wanda and Rhodey followed, winking once at each other and then going back into character.

 

\----At the party location----

It didn't take long for Tony to arrive, as expected. Only about 30 minutes. 

Peter had bet it would take 35, and Shuri had bet 10. When everyone had stared at her like she was crazy, she simply said, "If he takes a jet or something."

He hadn't, but it would have been pretty funny if he had.

Instead he arrived, entering the building by himself just like Loki had demanded. His hands were up in the air and he was, true to his word, unarmed.

He was only wearing a simple white t-shirt, and sweatpants, along with expensive sneakers. 

When he walked in and saw everyone, his first reaction had been panic. At first he didn't recognize their faces, and thought they were all just the kidnappers.

But when he did, he nearly sobbed with relief. 

Peter raced up to him first, and Tony engulfed him in a hug. Tony pressed his face into Peter's uncombed curls and gripped the back of the kids shirt tightly in his clenched fists. 

"Oh my god, oh my fucking god, Peter." Tony whispered into his hair. He silently held back tears, instead deciding just to hold the kid. "I thought I wouldn't make it in time. I thought I would lose you."

Peter stiffened noticeably. "I'm okay, Mr. Stark. I swear, it was just to get you to come here." Peter pulled away from Tony a little too fast for Tony's liking, but when he saw the party hats and presents, the banner and the cake...maybe it was worth it.

Rhodey and Wanda walked in, grinning deviously. "You little shits knew about this?" Tony asked, gesturing to all the gathered Avengers.

"Hell yeah, Tones. Where else do you think they got Mr. Stank from?" Rhodey pointed to the banner and when Tony read it again, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Wanda followed suit.

Shuri walked over to Tony with a mildly guilty expression, and was surprised to be greeted with a warm hug instead of a glare.

"I'm glad you're okay, kiddo." Tony said to her when he pulled away.

Shuri glanced away sheepishly with a tiny smile, but Tony knew she was happy.

"You guys really planned this shit?" Tony looked out over the sea of gifts with an awed expression. Tony had never really...had that many people who cared about him in his life. It was a welcomed change to have them now.

Steve frowned, crossing his arms. "Language." 

Tony chuckled, walking over to the cake. "I-uh, I guess being scared half to death was worth this." Tony shrugged, a smile pulling at his lips. Peter and Shuri walked over to Tony's side. 

Thor stormed over to Tony and wrapped him up a huge hug, lifting the poor man off the ground in the process. "Happy birthday, Man of Iron!" Thor bellowed, squeezing Tony tighter before releasing him.

Tony took a deep, wheezing breath as he was set down. "Thanks, buddy." He managed, smiling at Thor. Thor smiled even wider back, and Peter thought it looked a bit look a bunny for a moment. Strange.

"Happy birthday, sir." Vision said, dipping his head respectfully. Tony just shook his head with a light chuckle.

For a second, Tony said nothing at all, and no one else did either.

"Thank you all. Thank you...so much. For this. I mean, I know that the prank was really, really bad but this is...the opposite. Thanks." Tony shrugged with a heartfelt smile on his face. Everyone smiled right back.

Tony wasn't one to show he appreciated things too often, so it was always great to hear it. 

"Now, let's eat some cake and open some presents!" 

"


	31. Argument Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a request! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also: Some swearing in this

"Do you think they'll even care?" Peter asked, playing with a loose thread of his shirt. Shuri was still scrolling through her Tumblr feed, and shrugged. "I don't know, my brother can be pretty protective and I know your dad can be too." Shuri didn't even seem to think about what she said.

Peter blushed a little, reaching for the remote on the side table next to the couch they were on. "He's just a father FIGURE, not my real Dad..." He trailed off.

Shuri snorted. "He's basically your dad, Peter." 

For seemingly no reason, Peter felt anger flood his body. "He's not my fucking dad! My dad is Richard Parker, not Tony Stark!" He didn't even notice he was yelling until it was over.

Shuri had been startled by his outburst, and slid a couple inches away from him with wide eyes. Her phone was forgotten.

When he saw her, Peter felt every ounce of rage bleed out in a single exhale. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" He was cut off by Shuri herself. "It's okay, I shouldn't have said that. It was a touchy subject for you, you shouldn't be sorry." She looked away.

Peter felt terrible. He didn't mean to yell at her, he just got upset. Talking about his real parents has always been somewhat painful for him.

"No, really. It was messed up to yell at you. You didn't do anything." Peter said again. Shuri chuckled a little, sliding closer again. 

"It's so like you to apologize for no reason." She explained when he tilted his head. He blushed a bit, embarrassed. 

"I'm still sorry." He apologized again, refusing to let her feel bad. Shuri rolled her eyes with a fond smile, picking up her phone again and turning it on. "It's okay." She decided to add, in case he still felt bad. 

Peter seemed satisfied with that reply. 

A few seconds later, T'Challa and Tony walked through the door with two grocery bags. 

"Hey, kids." Tony called, setting down his bag on the kitchen counter and then waving. They waved back silently. 

Shuri and Peter got up to see what was in the bags. Then they could start the prank.

The prank was that Shuri would get fed up with Peter texting Michelle and spending all his time with her. It was really unlike Shuri to be clingy or jealous, but they still hoped it worked.

Inside the bags was just the usual, average stuff. Eggs, milk, bread.

But there was oreos, so that was a plus. Peter and Shuri walked back over to the couch, and Peter pulled out his phone.

They waited a couple seconds wordlessly. Then Peter gave Shuri the signal they decided on. A wink.

She wasted no time in starting. "Really? Michelle again?" Shuri stood up and took a couple steps away from Peter.

The raised voice caught the attention of the two adults across the room, but they only looked up and then back down again, continuing to put groceries away. 

It wasn't unusual for there to be yelling. It was usually from looking at a meme or something.

Peter set his phone down with a frown. "Yeah, why?"

Shuri scoffed. "You should know what I mean. You spend all your time with her. Texting her, calling her, hanging out with her. What about everyone else?" Shuri pointed an accusing finger at Peter's chest. 

Now Tony and T'Challa seemed interested, their movements getting slower as they focused on the arguing instead of their own task. It was kind of humorous really, and Peter had a hard time not laughing.

"So? She's my girlfriend! I'm allowed to hang out with my girlfriend." Peter crossed his arms defensively. 

Tony and T'Challa finished with the groceries and sat down at the kitchen table to listen instead. It wasn't often their was much arguing around the tower, it was pretty much just teasing. This was new, and a bit interesting really. 

Shuri took a step closer to Peter, glaring at him. "You shouldn't spend every second with her. You're so clingy and weird." 

Peter rolled his eyes. He knew she was just kidding. He didn't spend a ton of time with Michelle, in fact they both said how much they wanted to spend MORE time with each other. He didn't take the words to heart.

Tony didn't seem to like what Shuri just said very much, raising one eyebrow and leaning on his arm.

"I'm clingy? You're clingy! You're being clingy right now." Peter glared right back at her.

This time, T'Challa seemed offended. He frowned and leaned in like he was trying to get a closer look. He wasn't, obviously, they were across the room. 

Shuri stomped her foot. "Well, can you blame me? You hardly ever spend any time with me anymore! Michelle is not the only person in the world, lover boy." Shuri spat, leaning away from him. Peter scoffed.

Once they got in character, there was no stopping them.

"Neither are you." Peter retorted. Shuri gasped as if it had deeply offended her. In reality, she just wanted to congratulate him on a burn well done.

T'Challa was fidgeting like he wanted to say something. Tony took notice and nudged him, but T'Challa just ignored him.

"You're so fucking dumb! What does Michelle see in you?" Shuri turned her back on him, shutting her eyes with her nose pointed at the sky. 

That remark in particular seemed to anger Tony. "Hey!" He shouted, slamming one hand on the marble table. 

Shuri turned to him in surprise. Peter and T'Challa seemed shaken up as well. (SHOOK)

"He's not dumb." Tony growled. 

Tony had been so enraged when he heard what Flash used to call Peter, so it wasn't too surprising this angered him too. He was just very protective. 

T'Challa stood up to glare at Tony. "She's just upset. I would be too if my friend ignored me." T'Challa defended his sister the best he could.

Tony turned to glare at the king instead. "So that gives her a right to call someone dumb?" He shot back without hesitation. 

Peter and Shuri looked at each other, noticing how it was starting to escalate. 

T'Challa was far taller than Tony, as most people were, and looked down at him in a patronizing way. Tony had always hated that, and growled under his breath. T'Challa hadn't meant much by it, it was just a way he had always shown his dominance over his enemies.

"Don't look at me like that, Mr. Hello Kitty." Tony glared up at him, not settling down in the slightest. After bringing up the Hello Kitty Incident, T'Challa backed up a couple steps, embarrassed. 

Shuri and Peter decided it was best to calm them now, or else it might get worse. "Guys, guys! Stop, it was just a prank. We're not really fighting." Peter called out. 

Tony and T'Challa looked at them, blinking a couple times before Tony sighed in exasperation. 

"Really? Now? We couldn't just have a nice night?" Tony asks, walking over to get himself a glass of water. He'd been trying not to drink as much alcohol, since Peter didn't like him doing it.

Shuri and Peter giggled to themselves. "I am disappointed, Shuri." T'Challa shook his head with a frown.

Shuri frowned back, confused. 

"You should have came up with better comebacks."

"EXCUSE ME BITCH"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My power went out twice while writing this and I had to redo it. -_-


	32. Hair Dye Prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve does not have his beard in this chapter. We'll say he cut it.

Shuri hummed herself a tune while mixing the green hair dye into Steve's shampoo. Peter had came up with the idea after they saw hair dye on the shelf at Target not too long ago, and they were following through today.

Peter had his feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of him, and was watching Shuri intently. "You're sure that it being in shampoo isn't going to change the effect?" Peter asked.

He hadn't had much experience with hair dye. Like, ever. 

Shuri giggled under her breath as she closed the cap of the shampoo. It looked good as new. "Nope, it'll work." 

They chose a hair dye that only lasted about a week, since THEY didn't even want to see Captain America with green hair for years. 

Peter plucked the shampoo bottle from Shuri's hands with a smile, and put his feet down. "Awesome! You know he always takes showers when he wakes up in the morning, so we better hurry before he wakes up." Peter urges, shooting up to his feet. 

He turned around, waiting for Shuri, and then the two of them raced toward the bathroom in Steve's hall. Steve had insisted on not having a private bathroom like the most of the others had, so he always just used the hallway bathroom as his. 

No one else used that bathroom anyway. It was basically just his private bathroom without the title.

Peter set the shampoo bottle right back where they found it, on the floor on the outside of the shower. That's where all the soaps and everything were, Steve said he liked it that way. Even if it was less easy to reach, in everyone else's opinion.

"Okay, he should wake up any minute. It's 8, right?" Shuri tugged her phone out of her back pocket and checked the time, before grinning and putting it back. "Yeah, it is. Let's go wait." Shuri grabbed Peter's sleeve and pulled him out of the room. 

They waited on the couch in the common room watching the most iconic of vines, until they heard the telltale sound of water coming from the bathroom. They didn't stop watching vines to listen, they just turned, smiled, and kept watching vines.

"Hi, welcome to Chili's." Peter joked right as the water cut off in the bathroom. Shuri turned to him with an eager expression, and Peter made a very manly squeaking noise. Very manly, indeed...

They waited in silence for a couple of minutes, having their phones out so they looked innocent, but with nothing on the screen. 

Slowly, far too slowly, time went on. They waited at least five minutes, but time always feels slower when you're waiting. 

Then they heard a very high pitched, girly scream echoing through the halls. Shuri stifled a laugh with her sweater sleeve. "Definitely Steve." She commented.

Not even 20 seconds later, they heard feet bounding down the hallway toward the common room they were in. 

And then they saw him.

He was in a plain, boring white t shirt and gray sweatpants. A casual outfit. The only thing that wasn't casual was his bright, neon green hair. 

He was panting like the run here had tired him out, even though it shouldn't have. Maybe it was just the stress.

Shuri and Peter burst out laughing at the sight of him alone, and laughed harder when they saw Steve was blushing.

"Stop doing that! How did my hair get this color? How?" Steve growled, averting eye contact.

Shuri tried her hardest to stop laughing. "W-We dyed it." She choked out before she descended into laughter for the second time.

Peter fell over sideways on the couch, clutching his stomach and laughing so hard he thought he might explode. Steve just continued to blush bright red.

"Don't blush Steve, it clashes with your hair. It looks like lettuce and tomatoes." Peter wheezed, pointing one shaky finger at Steve before he started laughing again.

If anything, that made Steve blush harder. "Why would you dye my hair?! How long will it be like this? How do I get it out? Will it ever get out?" Steve fired questions at them, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look composed. 

Shuri and Peter managed to stop laughing after a couple more seconds. They were still trying to BREATHE, but they could answer him now.

"It's just a prank. It'll come out in about a week, all you have to do is wash your hair the next couple days. It'll fade out." Shuri explained with a wave of her hand, half smiling. 

Steve breathed out in relief. "Thank god." He murmured.

Peter chuckled, glad that Steve didn't get too angry with them.

And then Steve's eyes widened significantly, and his jaw dropped. Concerned, Peter sat up straight and frowned at him. "Mr. Steve, are you okay?"

Steve replied without hesitation.

"What will Bucky think?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if quality lacked a little bit, I was feeling pretty uninspired.


	33. Ghosts Prank

"Please, please, please, Wanda! Mr.Loki and Shuri like my idea!" Peter pleaded to the amused girl. She smirked a little, crossing her arms and putting more weight on her left foot than the other.

Loki, Shuri and Peter waited in silence for her reply. "You didn't have to beg, I was going to say yes anyway." Wanda admitted, uncrossing her arms and grinning. 

They let out a sigh of relief as Peter lunged to hug Wanda. "Thank you so much, Wanda!" She hugged him back with a small smile. Wanda had never admitted it, but Peter reminded her a lot of her brother...

Clearing her head of those thoughts, she pulled back and clapped her hands together. "Okay, let's get em'!" She was met with three cries of 'yes!'. 

Loki nudged her with a small smile as they all started walking down the hall. Wanda, surprised, turned to look at him. 

Loki didn't really like to show people how much he cared, so every time he did it was very special. He looked Wanda in the eye, and said, "Thanks."

It might not seem like too much, but it was a really important thing for Loki to show appreciation, affection, guilt...anything like that. So Wanda took it gladly and smiled back.

Shuri and Peter led them silently down the hall and toward the common room. They'd been planning this prank all week, and had the perfect plan. 

They wanted to get both Thor and Clint in a room together for the prank, first of all. But only them. Shuri knew Clint was always making jokes about 'demons' and 'spirits' coming to get everyone.

So, he would most likely believe it. 

Thor would also, because Peter told him a ghost story once at night, and Thor completely and totally believed it.

So, all they had to do was find a time that Clint and Thor would be in a room alone together.

They had their opportunity this morning. Thor had challenged Clint to a game of Monopoly, and they were still in the middle of an intense game at the moment.

Loki and Wanda were on board with it immediately, of course. Loki was known for pranks, and Wanda simply loved them.

It was foolproof.

Shuri and Peter were the brains of the operation. They had everything all planned out. Wanda and Loki would carry out the plan. 

They stopped outside of the common room. 

"Okay, so listen closely. We have to go into Sam's bedroom." Peter whispered, and then pointed to the room right across from the common room.

He continued. "And sneak into the vent opening on the ceiling. Then we follow it over into the common room, I had Karen make me a map, and I know there's another opening in the common room too. We can watch through there." 

Everyone seemed pleased with that plan. "Good thing Sam isn't here right now." Shuri commented absently as she opened the door to his bedroom and strolled in, everyone close behind.

Wanda hummed in agreement, and then pulled a wooden chair away from the desk and over to the corner. As Peter said, there was a vent opening in the right corner. 

Wanda used her magic to remove the screws holding it in place and moved it to the floor, before hoisting herself up into the vent with very little effort. 

She took a deep breath and then reached down to help the others. "Alright everyone, file in." 

Shuri grabbed her hand first, and with her help, also made it up with no problems.

Peter, being Spider-Man, had no trouble getting into any air vent or small spot.

Loki on the other hand, did not have much luck with it. When Wanda reached her hand down to help him, he refused to take it.

"I do not need any help from mortals, I can do it myself." He huffed. He rolled his sleeves up like he was about to go do some hard work.

Wanda, mildly offended, retracted her hand and moved over so he had more room to climb up.

Shuri, Peter, and Wanda were a little bit squished together since none of them were moving ahead, but they tried not to comment on it. They just waited patiently as Loki tried, and failed, numerous times to climb in with them.

"Loki, we don't have all day, you know." Shuri rolled her eyes when all she received in reply was a grunt. 

Eventually, Wanda got irritated and simply flew him up with her magic. "Next time, just accept help from the mortals." Wanda growled.

Loki, blushing red from embarrassment, turning his gaze away from Wanda. "O-Okay, so let's get going then." Loki urged them onward with a wave of his hand and everyone got moving.

Shuri decided to lead the group, Peter close behind, then Wanda, then Loki. Loki of course, had to express his distaste for being last in line. "I am a God, and mortals are leading ME?"

No one replied.

Eventually they reached the opening above the common room. Shuri gasped and then shushed everyone, putting a finger to her lips.

They could clearly hear the two men below them, chatting about their game.

"You know you're going down right?"

"Nonsense, I am never."

Everyone in the vents got into a comfortable position and got to business fast, the four of them did not take pranking lightly. 

They tried to keep their voices as low as possible to avoid being caught. "Loki, can you lock all the doors in the room from the outside so they can't get out?" Shuri whispered to the god.

Loki grinned deviously, his eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Of course." 

His hands glowed green for a split second, and then stopped. He tilted his head challengingly towards Wanda, and raised one eyebrow. "Done."

Wanda rolled her eyes and waited for instructions. 

Peter thought it out for a couple of seconds, watching Thor and Clint's game. And then he replied, "Throw the board off the table, Wanda." 

Shuri laughed silently. It was more of her mouth being open and wheezes coming out instead of real laughter, but it wasn't like she could go into a laughing fit in the middle of their prank.

Wanda didn't question it, and simply did it. She held her hands a few inches apart and a glowing, mysterious red aura appeared between them. 

And then the Monopoly board flew from the table and hit the wall at least 10 feet away from the two men below.

Thor jumped, knocking over his glass of water beside him. Clint cried out, "Shit!" and moved away from the table.

Wanda looked extremely satisfied with herself, turning to grin at Loki, who did not return the gesture.

Peter pumped his fist as well as he could without hitting his hand on the top of the vent. "Yes!" He breathed.

Thor and Clint stood up a moment later, looking very confused. "What the hell was that? Did you do that?" Clint pointed at Thor.

The god looked nervous, on second thought. "No! Did you?"

Clint scoffed, putting his hands on his hips. "If I did would I have asked you if you did?" 

Thor thought for a moment. "Nothing you just said made sense to me."

Clint didn't reply, instead taking a good look around the room. He even checked under the cushions on the couch, in the pantries of the kitchen, and in every single dusty corner. 

The four pranksters thought over their next move in the time provided to them. "Okay, Wanda, open all the cabinets." Shuri instructed softly.

Wanda winked at her to show she got the message and continued. As soon as the red aura appeared once more, all the cabinets in the whole kitchen swung open with loud creaks.

If Thor and Clint weren't scared before, they were now. "What the fuck?! N-No one did that, I would have seen them!" Clint shouted, waving his hands at the kitchen. 

Thor was clenching and unclenching his fists. "We should go get the others. They can help us." Thor said, and then walked over to the door, his feet making loud, echoing noises through the room.

Clint followed him like a terrified child, not letting himself be a foot away from the tall, muscular man. (lmao)

The pranksters in the vents watched intently, trying not to burst into laughter right then and there. It was more difficult than you'd think.

Thor fiddled with the metal door that led to the hallway, but the handle wasn't working. "That is strange, the door won't open." Thor struggled for a couple seconds longer, and then gave up.

"Well, try the one to the bathroom. Maybe someone or something is in there, or we could hide in there." Clint advised, his voice shaky. 

Thor nodded in agreement and wandered over the other side of the room before trying to open the bathroom door. It was locked as well, because they wanted to be able to see them. It was much more entertaining.

"Locked as well." Thor muttered, pulling away from the door. 

Clint was starting to not be as nervous, thinking rationally perhaps. That wasn't good, not for the four in the vents anyway. 

"We need to make another move." Shuri whispered to the group. Loki nodded thoughtfully, before once again complaining. "Why let Wanda have all the fun? All I did was lock doors." He grumbled under his breath.

Peter sighed. "We need you to make illusions of the ghost, but not yet. First we have to make Wanda move stuff like the ghost is moving them. Wait your turn."

Loki seemed calmed by that, and didn't object again. "Okay, good. Wanda, how about throwing a couch pillow at Thor?" Peter asked.

Wanda smiled slightly. "Not a problem at all." And clearly, it wasn't.

With no effort at all, there was a pillow flying across the room and hitting Thor square in the face. Clint jumped backwards, yelling "Woah!". 

Thor, startled, kicked the pillow a good couple feet away and backed away from it nervously. "There is something in here and I do not see it, my friend." Thor whispered to Clint.

Clint moved a couple inches closer. "Yeah, no shit! I think it's a ghost." Clint ran a hand through his hair and paused to pull at the ends of it, which is something he often did when stressed. Tony did the same thing.

Thor looked horrified at the thought. "Ghost? The things Spiderboy told me about?" He asked, frowning.

Peter chuckled as quietly as possible.

"I assume so. What do we do? We're locked in! We can't exactly defend ourselves from ghosts." Clint had his back pressed against the wall so nothing could sneak up on him. 

Thor didn't respond, instead taking to tapping his foot anxiously on the floor and trying to think of any ideas. He had nothing.

"Loki, your time to shine." Shuri whispered to the eager god beside her. 

Loki grinned. "Good. Leave it to me." Loki told her, and instantly in the room below them appeared an illusion of a ghost woman.

She had a long white wedding dress on, and it was practically ripped to shreds. It hung off her bony frame in a way that sent shivers down your spine. 

Her face was bony, like she hadn't eaten in a very long time. Her skin was sagging, and there was empty holes where her eyes were supposed to be. Nothing but pools of darkness. 

Wanda, Shuri and Peter recoiled at the sight of it. They couldn't imagine seeing that without expecting it.

Clint shrieked like a little girl, running away from it and backing himself into the farthest corner. Thor followed suit.

"Who are you? What do you want from us?" Thor shouted at her, but his voice was wobbling too much to be intimidating. 

The illusion chuckled, and her voice was soft, sweet, but it echoed, making it more frightening than comforting. 

"I want to kill you. Rip you apart. For everything you've done to me. I've lived alongside you all in this tower for years. Years of torment." The illusion growled, glaring at them.

Clint was shaking now. "What did we do to you?"

The illusion laughed again, louder this time. "You killed me in battle." It spoke again. "I want revenge. So I will get it." It moved towards the two swiftly.

Thor and Clint screamed, clutching to each other like scared children cling to their mothers.

But the impact never came. It never hit them.

Cautiously, Thor opened his eyes, and then Clint a moment or two later. The 'ghost' was gone.

"HAHA!" Shuri screamed, startling them again. Their eyes immediately looked at the vent opening. 

Clint and Thor separated, grumbling to themselves. "Who is up there?" Clint asked, sounding exhausted.

"It is I, Shuri. Also, Peter, Wanda, and Loki but I'm the best." Shuri replied without hesitation.

Loki, sounding very offended, said, "Excuse me?" but Shuri ignored him.

Thor laughed loudly. "Of course my brother would join you on this prank. You got me good." He praised them.

"Thanks!" Peter called. Wanda replied, "I know." and then looked at nothing like she was on The Office.

"Well come down here and unlock this door, I want to go to bed now. I'm going to remember this, and I will get you back. Just wait." Clint raised one finger and pointed to them in warning.

They laughed and then went to leave the vents.

They crawled until they made it back to the vent opening they got in from. As soon as Loki got out, landing on the floor in an irritated heap, he froze.

In front of him was Sam Wilson himself, not looking too happy to find them in his bedroom. Shuri and Peter dropped down beside him, and then Wanda. They all stared at the man.

"Care to explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any last minute requests!
> 
> Also, as I said last chapter, I have some pretty bad writers block right now. This may or may not be bad quality, I really couldn't find any inspiration for writing.
> 
> I think I may need a tiny break from writing for a couple days. If the update on this story is a couple days late, that's probably why.
> 
> I'll update ASAP!


	34. Sassy FRIDAY Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this isn't great, I was rushing. :( I hope you like it anyways!

"I don't think we should make her mean exactly, just kind of sassy, you know?" Shuri asked, standing behind Peter as he messed with coding for FRIDAY. He hummed in acknowledgement and then entered in another string of strange numbers and symbols.

Shuri waited patiently from behind him. Peter had told her that he wanted to do the hard work for once, since it was usually Shuri who did it all. Of course, being a lazy teenager, she did not even attempt to object.

"Could you hurry up? Everyone is in the common room right now and if we take much longer they'll get suspicious." Shuri urged him, crossing her arms and shifting her weight from her right to her left foot. Peter just grumbled.

Shuri continued waiting for another five minutes or so as Peter finished up the job. Just as Shuri was about to complain again, Peter pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "YES!".

She smiled and bent down to read the coding for herself. "Thank god, you were taking forever." She teased again. Peter rolled his eyes playfully and stood up, stretching his arms behind him quickly. "Okay, let's do this."

Shuri followed Peter out of the room and for the short walk down the hall silently, smirking to herself. She knew this prank was going to be good, it had been in the back of their minds for a week and a half and now it was finally coming true.

Peter had came up with most of the lines this time, not Shuri. But, she was still pretty proud of herself for coming up with the idea. 

They entered the common room wearing matching smiles. "Hey, guys!" Peter called out, waving to the group. They were all either on the couch or on the floor, mostly on the couch but there were a lot of them. They couldn't all fit.

Tony waved and then moved over enough for Peter to slip in between Tony and Bucky. Peter smiled softly and squeezed into his spot. Natasha shoved Clint out of the way so Shuri could sit beside her on the floor.

"Hey that was mean!" Clint complained as Shuri took his spot with a smug expression. Natasha stuck her tongue out at him like a child. "Too bad, so sad." She teased, with a wink.

Clint pouted beside Shuri and Natasha, but he was actually pretty amused.

"Okay, okay, enough talking. What movie are we watching?" Sam interrupted. No one replied, all shrugging their shoulders and waiting for someone else to say something. No one did.

Sam rolled his eyes. "FRIDAY, any movie ideas?" 

There was a moment of silence, and for a disappointing second Peter thought maybe he messed up. But, then, FRIDAY replied, "No. How about you figure it out yourself, I shouldn't have to do everything for you. I am not your mother." 

Sam audibly gasped, and everyone else just froze. No one said anything for a couple seconds.

"What the hell?" Wanda blurted out, before covering her mouth. Steve, cuddled into Bucky's right side, was frowning. "I have no clue. Tony, did you do this?" Steve lifted his head enough to be able to see Tony. 

The genius shook his head, looking just as confused as the rest of them. "No he did not, Capsicle." FRIDAY stated simply. "I did it myself, thank you very much." 

No one had any idea that AI's could sound so sassy, but thus they were proven wrong. 

While everyone started talking over each other, Tony bent his head down so he could whisper into Peter's ear. "Did you do this?" No one else heard him over the sounds of their own talking.

Peter couldn't hold back a tiny grin. "Yeah..." He admitted softly, hoping Tony wouldn't be too mad. 

He wasn't, of course. Tony just shook his head with a half-grin. "Who hacked her? Shuri, Ned, you?" Tony asked quietly. 

Peter feigned hurt. "How come you put both of them before me? Is it so hard to believe I could do it?" He was only kidding, and he thought it was pretty obvious. But, Tony didn't seem to notice that.

Tony's eyes widened and he put a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way, I swear, kid. I only meant-" 

Peter cut him off with a soft chuckle. "I was kidding, Mr. Stark." 

Tony looked very relieved to hear that. "Oh, okay, good. Who did it anyway?"

Peter smiled sheepishly. "Me." 

Tony smiled proudly down at him. "Well, I should be mad...but I'm not. You did a good job, it's not easy to hack Stark tech. Like at all." 

Peter smiled, his face lighting up at the praise. "Thanks, Mr. Stark." Tony simply smiled.

They focused their attention back on the group.

"Well I for one think it was Shuri and Peter." Loki said from his place beside Thor. Thor nodded eagerly. "I agree." 

Everyone else started nodding. 

"Whattt." Shuri dragged out the word so it was clear she was admitting to it. She smiled apologetically. "Yeah, it was us. Peter hacked her, I came up with it." Shuri nodded to Peter, who waved.

Wanda shook her head fondly. "I should have known right away."

FRIDAY decided she hadn't spoken in a while, and piped up, "Why is no one paying attention to me anymore? I'm better than them."

Everyone in the whole room laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking about a week to rest, I've been pretty stressed lately getting ready to head back into school, and have some bad writers block. So, I'm going to take a very short break. Thank you all so much for all your support, and I'll post the very last chapter as soon as possible!


	35. Families Don't End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story! I would just like to thank all of you so much for all the kind comments, the kudos, the support, just everything. It really means a lot to me. 
> 
> I'm sad to see this story end, but it had to end eventually. I hope that this ending was enough to wrap it up properly.
> 
> It isn't a prank, it's just a very sweet team bonding session. I hope you like it!
> 
> Read the notes at the end! 
> 
> I love you all!

"I say we should watch something family friendly." Steve argued.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Horror. Or at least action."

Steve had always been a natural leader, so as usual he didn't back down. "Family friendly. Disney or something. We could watch Moana again? Or Bambi."

Peter and Shuri's heads both jerked up, before Peter violently started shaking his head. "No, not Bambi! That is NOT a happy movie. Shuri, Mr. Stark, and I cried for at least an hour." Peter said without a thought.

Tony groaned from the kitchen where Rhodey and him were making snacks. "Way to ruin my reputation, kid." 

Rhodey chuckled to himself, continuing to slice the green apples on the plate in front of him. Peter's cheeks burnt, and he looked back down at his phone. "Sorry."

Tony didn't reply, but he did smile to himself. 

Bucky knew he wouldn't win. If not Tony, then Steve was definitely the most stubborn on the team. "Fine. But, I like Pixar movies better. They're still family friendly." Bucky compromised, crossing his arms. He raised an eyebrow as if daring Steve to argue more. The soldier didn't.

"Fine, Pixar it is. Anyone have any good Pixar movie suggestions?" Steve called out to the rest of the group, who were all consumed in their own conversations.

Natasha looked up from her place on the couch, snuggled into Clint's side. "Uh, how about Finding Nemo?" (That's Pixar, right?)

Wanda hummed in agreement, Finding Nemo was her favorite movie. 

Clint shook his head, twirling a piece of Natasha's hair. "I have watched nearly all the Pixar movies." Natasha rolled her eyes, because of course he had. "I say that Up or Coco was by far the best." 

Loki finally spoke for the first time that whole night. He had stayed away from the group to read on his own in the dark corner. He still wasn't used to group gatherings. "I liked Coco." 

Realizing he had spoken, he swiftly looked back down to his book like nothing happened. Shuri smiled to herself.

"I loved Coco, it was so good. Peter thought so too, huh?" Shuri teased, nudging Peter with a smirk. Peter looked away blushing.

Sam smiled softly. "Well, are you going to tell us what happened when he watched it or leave us in the dark?" Sam asked.

Shuri giggled, turning her attention to Sam. "He cried at four different scenes." She nudged Peter again, a little harder this time. 

Peter blushed harder, turning his phone off and trying to look away. No one missed the hidden smile on his face.

Sam chuckled, and Thor laughed. Thor had been trying to keep Loki some company in the corner, but left so that he could take a seat on the couch beside Shuri, so he was close to Peter. 

"Spiderboy, do you think you will cry again at the movie we pick? It sounds quite amusing." Thor grinned, catching Peter's gaze so he could look at him with bright eyes.

Peter decided there was no point in lying. "Honestly, I probably will." He admitted with a small chuckle. 

Tony and Rhodey came over, each carrying two trays of food. They set them down on the coffee table in front of the team, looking proud.

The snacks were very simple. There was a platter of fruits, mostly apples and grapes. There was a tray with four containers of ice cream as well. 

Mint chocolate chip for Clint and Natasha. No one else liked that flavor since it tasted like toothpaste.

Chocolate Fudge Brownie for Peter, Shuri, Wanda, and Thor. 

Vanilla to for most of the others.

Butter pecan for Bucky, Steve, Tony, and Rhodey. 

Obviously they were prepared for a good movie night. The rest of the food consisted of different kinds of chips, sodas, and a little cheese in case Loki decided to come over. He wasn't one for sweet or sugary foods.

"So, did we pick a movie yet?" Tony asked suddenly, squeezing in next to Peter on the couch. 

Steve shrugged, settling on the second couch next to Bucky. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead before replying. "Not really. They can't stop arguing." 

"I want to watch Wall-E." Peter murmured just loud enough for everyone to hear. Wanda nodded eagerly. "YES! Let's watch Wall-E. I've never seen it before."

She was way too excited for anyone to say no to. "Sure. FRIDAY, play Wall-E." Tony complied with a small smile pulling at his lips.

"Yes, boss." The AI responded, and the screen flickered to life with the title screen. Thor picked up a few chips and got into a more comfortable position next to Shuri. 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders, smiling down at his kid. Peter smiled back, feeling perfectly content. 

Nat snuggled up even closer to her boyfriend, and Clint wasted no time in placing a soft kiss on her lips. Natasha smiled into it. She wasn't big on PDA, but she made an exception every once and a while. 

Wanda picked up the remote and clicked to start the movie, a wide smile on her face. Sam grabbed two sodas and passed one to Rhodey, hiding a tiny smile by taking a sip. Rhodey cracked open the soda and they started watching. 

 

\---AFTER THE MOVIE---

Wanda was in tears by the end of the movie, sobbing into a tissue. "I-I see why y-you all love these m-movies so much!" She choked out in between tears.

Peter and Shuri cried on each other, while Tony bit his lip as hard as possible to avoid joining them.

At some point Loki had drifted over, his curiosity overtaking him. He took a seat on the edge of the couch beside Thor, and had slowly inched closer to be beside his brother.

Thor wiped a couple of tears, sniffling. Loki made a show of gagging and looking away, but he too had found the movie very sweet. 

It wasn't like Loki to like movies very much, unless they were the horror movies. But maybe he just had to let himself watch someone in the right company, instead of by himself.

Maybe movies watched alone weren't the same as with fami-

'Family?' Loki thought, shaken up by the thought.

But as he remembered how Peter and Shuri had made many comments on characters or the choices the made. 

The way Natasha had leaned forward in her seat at the suspenseful moment.

When Sam had smiled brightly when Wall-E remembered Eve.

Tony choking on his soda when Peter scared him by laughing loudly at a scene. 

And Loki accepted it.

They were all family. 

He smiled wide for the first time in a while, and turned back to the group without fear.

Peter was hugging his father figure tightly, laughing into his shoulder. Tony, his face half hidden by Peter's hair, smiled as he returned to the hug. 

"Thanks for the movie night, Dad." Peter whispered, but everyone must have heard. No one interrupted.

Tony just laughed softly. "No problem, kid." He rubbed a thumb lovingly along Peter's upper back before pulling back.

Clint was ruffling up Natasha's hair as she struggled to get free, growling at him. 

"I am going to kill you!" She threatened playfully. Wanda laughed, her tears long forgotten as she watched the couple play fight with each other. 

Thor put a hand on Loki's shoulder and smiled at him. Loki couldn't bring himself to look away, and half-smiled back a bit awkwardly.

"I am glad you came to watch with us, brother." Thor told him, before removing his hand from Loki's shoulder and turning his attention back to Sam and Rhodey, who he was previously having a conversation with about the movie.

Bucky had fallen asleep on Steve's shoulder, not as impressed by the movie as the others. Steve was currently running a hand through his soft black hair, grinning softly. 

Peter stole a chip from Shuri's hand. The young genius turned to stare at Peter with mock horror. "ADAM." She joked.

Peter burst out laughing, the chip still in his hand, and leaned his forehead on her shoulder as he laughed.

Shuri laughed with him, placing a hand on his shoulder to keep herself from falling over.

For the first time ever, they all felt like a true family.

Safe and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to make this a series. The series will be called "Avengers Family", and it will have this story and the "Birthdays with Family" story in it. I am going to be adding any other stories that happen in this timeline in that series as well. Comment any ideas or questions!


End file.
